Crashing Down
by GlissGirl99
Summary: Zelda and Midna are forced to go to some weird summer camp. Zelda befriends a girl named Aryll who is Link's little sister. The guy she hated. Link and Aryll are also going to this camp. Link sees that Aryll's new friend is Zelda. The girl he liked. But strange things start to happen. People go missing. Everyone acts weird. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Thank you so much for reading my newest fanfic! I had some ideas and I received others (Thanks Esparia!) for this story. I figured I'd go ahead and write it! Naturally, the main idea came from a dream. XD Now read on for the story! Also, this story is modern AU! **

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry. I hate to break it to ya', but I don't own LoZ. But I do own my dream (can you own dreams? XD) where this story came from! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**(Zelda's POV)**

I packed the last of my clothes in my suitcase. Why was Dad making me do this again? Why?

"Zelda! Midna's at the door for you!" my father called from downstairs.

"Already? One moment please!" I called back down, zipping up my suitcase. I found the brochure for the camp and shoved it in my pocket for closer examination later. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and backpack, then ran downstairs to find that Midna actually _was_ at the door.

"Middie!" I called out, running over to give her in a hug.

"Zellie!" she called back, returning the embrace. We laughed at our old nicknames for a second.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked, curiously. My orange haired friend smiled mischievously.

"I figured you would want to go get some smoothies before we went to the camp!" Midna explained, full of energy. I felt a huge grin cross my face.

"You bet! At least now I have something to look forward to!" I replied. My dad grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

"Zelda, I think this camp will be a great experience for you! You'll make lots of new friends and who knows? There might even be some guys that'll catch your attention for once!" Dad said laughing.

"Dad!" I cried out embarrassed. My father always did his best to embarrass me in front of my friends. Especially when it was about boys.

You see, I'm not exactly your stereotypical sixteen year old girl. I'm not your stereotypical stupid, giggling blonde either. I'm probably one of the only girls who doesn't care whether her shoes match her shirt or whether that cute guy likes your hair. Honestly to me, all boys are the same: Stupid, annoying little brats that always think they're better than you. Either that or they're Link Avalon wannabes.

My father started talking again, snapping me back to reality. "I'm kidding Zelda! I know you're not that kind of girl! Besides, your much to young for boys anyways!" Dad started laughing some more. I rolled my eyes. I was sixteen for crying out loud! It's not that I was too young for them, it's just that they're all the same!

Midna started laughing with my father. "Well," I said interrupting their laughter, "At least I haven't spent years and years ogling over the same guy!" Midna's face immediately dropped and turned beat red.

"It's not my fault he's so darn irresistable!" she cried out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right! Are we going or what?" I asked, changing the subject. Midna nodded and opened the door.

"Bye Dad!" I called back to my dad.

"Bye Zel-Bell!" he yelled back. Midna and I walked out of my house and both ran over to her car. It was a nice black Prius, a gift from her parents when they found out she passed her driving test without actually killing anyone.

I hopped in the front seat and turned the radio on. Some random song was playing when as we left and I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Midna, are you excited for this camp, or what?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Or what," she replied with a slight grin on her face. I rolled my eyes but still smiled.

"This is so stupid! I can't believe my dad is making me go to this! I'm glad that I was able to drag you along though!" I told Midna.

She smiled, her eyes focused on the road. "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" she asked in response. Remembering the brochure, I pulled it out of my pocket.

"'Camp Happy Triforce Friends: A teen camp where you can learn more about the triforce and history of Hyrule, while making new friends! There is fun and games and much, much more,'" I read in my best infomercial voice.

Midna snorted as she heard that. "Sounds more like a camp for six year old," she said, snickering. I rolled my eyes, but laughed and agreed with her.

"Come on! I just want my smoothie!" I told Midna.

~~~~~(Time skip! :P)~~~~~

After we got our smoothies (which may have made the whole trip worth it) we finally arrived at the stupid camp. Midna and I walked around the camp grounds, until one of the leaders gave us our lanyards with a map, schedule, and our room number attached to it.

"We'll be meeting in the mess hall in about an hour. Everyone who has arrived is already down there, so once you've put your stuff down, feel free to join us!" the leader said with a smile that looked way too big to be on her face. Midna and I did a little more wandering until we found our cabin (number five) and walked inside.

Our cabin turned out to be a small wooden room with three bunk beds along the three of the walls and on the fourth wall was a fireplace and the door. We found an unoccupied bunk bed and I claimed the top, so Midna got the bottom. All the other beds had suitcases on them except for one, which was probably the only bunk available.

"So do you wanna go to the mess hall for the "Get-to-Know-You" activity, or do you wanna explore, until the activity is about to start?" Midna asked. I really didn't feel like waltzing around the mess hall for an hour, so I decided we should explore.

"Hold on," I said. "Let me grab my backpack and put some things in there." I sorted out things from my suitcase and bag, taking a little longer than I planned on. Just as I was grabbing my first aid kit to put in my backpack, the door opened. I turned my head to see who it was. A young girl with blonde hair stepped inside. She was wearing a blue sundress that matched her ocean blue eyes.

"Is there an open bunk?" the girl asked shyly. I gave her a friendly smile and pointed to the unoccupied bunk across the room from me.

"Thank you," she said softly, giving a slight smile. I smiled back at her. "My name's Zelda and the girl on the bunk below me is Midna. We're both sixteen. What's your name and how old are you?" I asked, curiously. I hoped I didn't scare her too much with all my talking.

At the sound of my name a look of some sort of emotion crossed the girls face, (recognition, perhaps?) but it quickly faded and she smiled. "My name's Aryll and I'm fourteen. It's nice to meet you!" Aryll plopped down her suitcase onto her bed.

"So Aryll, we were going to explore the camp grounds and we would like it if you came with us, wouldn't we Midna?" I said, cuing for Midna to speak up. She's not usually so quiet. "Midna? Are you there?" I climbed down the bunk bed and saw that Midna had her eyes closed and earbuds in, lying down.

I knew I would regret it, but I pulled out one of Midna's earbuds and told her it was time to explore. Midna have me a really scary death glare, but got up anyways. She saw Aryll across the room.

"Who's she?" Midna asked in a very blunt manner. Now it was my turn to give a death glare. I opened my mouth to speak, but Aryll beat me to it.

"I'm Aryll! I'll be in this cabin with you guys! I'm fourteen years old, though because I'm short people always think I'm younger. Zelda told me that you guys were exploring the camp site and invited me along," Aryll explained. Midna nodded her head, grabbed her stuff, and walked out the door without us.

"You're going to have to exuse my friend there. She may seem really rude at first, but once you get to know her she's amazing! Being rude to new people is like her way of being shy," I explained to Aryll.

Aryll gave a soft laugh. "I understand! My brother is similar! Except he's better at meeting new people now though! He told me a story about how when he was in third grade he met a new girl in his class and he started to like her. He said that the girl liked him too and they were "dating", but one day they got into a big argument and she slapped him. He claims now that he didn't even knkw what they were arguing over! Anyways, he said they "broke up" and he blames his rudeness on that incident!"

I laughed at Aryll's story about her brother. "You're lucky to have a brother. I'm an only child," I explained. Aryll smiled at me and started to get excited.

"My brother is at this camp too! He's also sixteen! I think you'd really like him once you get to know him!" the fourteen year old said cheerily. "We better go find Midna though! I'll introduce you to my brother at the activity later!" We started walking around in search of Midna.

I couldn't help but wonder if my new little friend was already trying to play match-maker. Anytime Midna tried to set me up, things wouldn't work out. _Maybe things would work out with Aryll's brother though. Maybe he is the one guy that things will work well with. Maybe he is really nice, and funny, and cute..._ Snap out of it Zelda! You're not that kind of girl!

I saw Midna sitting on a rock by one of the lakes, skipping stones. I ran up to her as fast as I could with Aryll right behind me.

"Midna!" I cried out to her.

"Zelda," she replied with much less enthusiasm. She had a bored look on her face, yet somehow had this aura about her that made me feel like she was plotting on how to murder me. All I did was make a new friend!

I shook my head when I reached her. "You can't go running off on your own! Remember the buddy system? That's how it works at this camp!" I explained to Midna. She rolled her eyes in response and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I was being a little jerk earlier, I'm just not good at meeting new people," Mdina said, apologizing to Aryll.

Aryll smiled. "S'okay! I was telling Zelda how my brother is the same way. I also told her that he's sixteen, like you guys. Oh! And I said that you should meet him at the activity that's starting soon!" This caught Midna's attention. She was a big flirt when it came to boys. Midna's "I'm-so-bored-I-will-kill-you" aura disappeared and she visibly perked up.

"Is your brother cute?" Midna asked Aryll. I brought my face into my hands. That's a stupid question to ask about someone's sibling!

Aryll furrowed her eyebrows. "Um... How exactly am I supposed to answer that?! He's my big brother for crying out loud!" Aryll said with a small laugh. "You'll meet him at the Get-to-Know-You thingy soon, so you can decide for yourself then!"

Midna looked away, probably embarrassed. I put my hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. She turned back around with a goofy smile on her face.

Aryll started speaking so I turned to face her. "For the record, I think that my brother would make a really cute couple with Zelda!" Aryll giggled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. It was as if she knew something I didn't. Well I guess she did know her brother...

"Cute couple? That ain't happenin' with ole' Zellie here. She don't do none o' dat datin' stuff" Midna said with a random country accent. Then she changedvber voice back to normal. "But I sure am perfectly available to anyone who catches my eye. Be sure to tell your brother that!" I rolled my eyes at her remarks.

"So how long until this activity starts anyways?" I asked Midna, who had a watch, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh shoot! It's starting in ten minutes!" she replied. Had we really spent that much time outside? There goes exploring... Oh well!

We walked over to the mess hall and opened the door to loud music and a bunch of teens talking and laughing.

"Are you sure this is a camp not a party? Maybe coming here wasn't so bad," Midna said, not-so-discreetly checking out the guy next to us. I rolled my eyes and asked Aryll where her brother was.

"I don't see him here! Oh I hope he's alright! He'll never admit it, but he gets kind of nervous around big groups of people he doesn't know! Let's go find him!" Aryll said grabbing Midna and I by our arms. We dove in and out of crowds of people multiple times until Aryll finally saw her brother. We walked up to a big group of guys.

"Hey big brother!" Aryll called out. There were too many people around, I couldn't tell who it was directed to. I scanned the group of boys, trying to figure it out when I saw an all to familiar face. I turned around quickly, hoping he didn't see me.

"Hey little sis!" I heard someone, Aryll's brother, call back. Who cares about who Aryll's brother is, I wanted to get out of here! All I could think about was the face. It was the face of Link Avalon. The boy who's guts I hated more than words could even describe.

Quickly thinking, I walked over by a new group and tried to blend in, while I was actually trying to sneak out of there unnoticed. _Don't notice me. Don't notice me. Please don't notice me! _I silently pleaded.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" I heard Aryll say as she ran over to me.

"Um, nowhere," I said dumbly staring at my shoes. I couldn't bring myself to look at Link's wretched face.

"Guys, this is my brother-" Aryll started while moving her hand to gesture towards...

"Link?" I interrupted in confusion.

"Zelda?" he questioned in return.

"I'm guessing you two already know each other?" Aryll asked with a huge smile on her face. There again was the mischievous glint in her eyes, as if she knew this would happen all along.

"Um, yeah. We know each other from school," Link said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Great! My new friend is already friends with my big brother!" Aryll cheerily said.

"Um, yeah. _Friends_," I said through gritted teeth. I felt bad for lying to Aryll, but I didn't want to endanger our new friendship by telling her I hated her brother's guts.

"So because you guys are already friends, I don't have to worry about that! That makes me super happy!" Aryll beamed. Link gave an awkward smile and I bit my lip. Why was this little girl so determined to have us be friends? I looked around for Midna to help me out, but she was no where in sight.

Aryll started talking again, but this time it was aimed more towards Link. "I was telling Zelda earlier that you and her would be such a cute couple! I mean look at the two of you! It would be perfect!" Aryll grinned very widely. This conversation was getting very awkward and it put me in an uncomfortable position. I knew Link was probably feeling the same way. For once we could relate to each other.

Aryll turned towards me. "Oh Zelda you have no idea how much Link has-"

"Aryll! That's enough! If you two just barely became friends you shouldn't be bothering her about this!" Link said cutting her off. I looked up at him to see that his face was bright red and he was obviously embarrassed.

I would never admit it, but I felt kinda sorry for Link. His sister was probably about to blurt something really embarrassing out! It was times like this when I was glad I didn't have any siblings. I will admit this though; I was very curious as to what she was going to say about Link.

Before anything could get anymore awkward I wanted to leave. Maybe I could go find Midna too. "I've got to leave," I curtly stated, walking away. I had no idea where I was going and honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from Link! Maybe if I tell Aryll later tonight that Link and I hate each other, she won't try to set me up with him.

I kept walking when I saw a sign that said, "Restrooms" and walked inside the girls' one. Hardly anyone was in there so it was a relief to finally be alone for the night. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

In my reflection I saw the plain old boring Zelda that usually didn't care what others thought of her. She wasn't wearing any makeup making her appearance all the more plain and boring. She was wearing her simple blonde hair in a simple high ponytail. Her average blue eyes were staring back at me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of all the flaws in my appearance. Why did I suddenly care what I looked like? What did it really matter?

"Zelda, why are you staring at your reflection like that! You know you're gorgeous! What's with the sad face anyways?" a familiar voice to the right of me said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Midna! You ran off! I had no idea where you were! It wasn't very nice of you either! You put me in a very awkward position!" I exclaimed. Midna gave a slight laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Zel! _He_ was there! I freaked! I ran away! I couldn't help it!" Midna replied, reddening a little bit.

"I ran off because of him too, so I shouldn't really be speaking, but he's just one guy! I mean, you're Midna Nightshadow! Possibly the biggest flirt in Hyrule, yet you get flustered over one guy!" I said laughing at her a little bit.

"You're right! You shouldn't be speaking! Especially if it has to do with Link! Ugh! Why does he have to be so darn sexy!" Midna shouted. Everyone else in the restroom stared at her for a second, but then returned to their makeup or whatever they were doing.

"Sexy? Really? I beg to differ! It's more like he has the face of a troll!" I said, snorting a bit. Midna rolled her eyes. Why did my bet friend have to have a crush on my worst enemy? It made things so complicated!

"Admit it, Zel. He is really hot!" Midna said, trying to get me to admit the false.

"Hot? Link? No way! I meant what I said about the face of a troll!" I exclaimed. Midna rolled her eyes and muttered something like, "You're never gonna get a guy and you'll be forever alone if you keep that up," but I ignored the comment and we walked out of the restroom.

"You should probably know this; Link is Aryll's big brother," I told her before we searched for Aryll. Midna's jaw literally dropped.

"No. Freaking. Way!" Midna said, her eyes widening with shock. I smiled a bit at this.

"You know what that means right? Me, you, and our newfound friend all have a connection to the same guy. He's my crush, your sworn enemy, and Aryll's brother," Midna pointed out.

I allowed another smile. "Oh yeah! That is kinda funny!"

We searched around for Aryll and eventually found her talking to Link. She saw us and gestured for us to come over. Midna and I exchanged uneasy glances, but not wanting to be rude, we went ahead.

"Hey Midna! Hey Zelda!" Aryll greeted us. I couldn't help but smile at her perkiness. I contemplated how such an innocent, nice little girl like Aryll was related to that jerk Link! It didn't make sense!

"Hey guys!" I greeted back trying to match Aryll's perkiness. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Link stating at me, but when I turned towards him he was looking away. _Strange_, I thought.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Midna whispered in my ear. Why did she always get so shy around Link? The only other time she was shy around someone was... never! It's just Link!

"Midna! I you want him, go get him! Show him the bad girl you really are!" I whispered back. She smiled at me and turned towards Aryll and Link.

Midna had a... reputation. And not a good one either. When we were in school, Midna was in trouble 24/7! Whether it was a fist fight or threatening to shove a pencil down someone's throat (true story), Midna was always in trouble. She told me before that the principal had a special area designated just for her in his office. He called it, "Midna's Corner" apparently.

I sighed prepared myself for what probably going to be the worst and most awkward evening of my life. Things were going to be... interesting.

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter 1! Kind of long... Whatever! Anyways, what'd ya' think? Was it good? I'd love to hear how I did! I can't get any better unless you review and tell me! **

**This story is also mainly to help give me more ideas for my other one. I'm still working on that one, but it's coming along a lot... slower. So I thought writing this would help give me new ideas! **

**~GlissGirl99~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Crashing Down! I looked at the views and visitors for my story and my jaw literally dropped. I was like, "Holy crap! People are actually reading this story!" I was super happy! 110 views and 90 visitors total for only one chapter! That's amazing! You're amazing!**

**A big thank you to my reviewers: LunayruSheikah, Opal223, Esparia, and wingscutdarkness! You are AWESOME! Also thanks to those of you who followed/favorited this story! You guys rock too!**

**Also someone asked if this took place in Modern Hyrule. If anyone else was confused by that, the answer is yes it does. For this story I imagined Hyrule as a major city somewhere and the camp that the characters are going to was on the outskirts of it. Hopefully that clears it up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. If I did I would be really rich and this story probably would not be written. After all this is merely just a FANfiction. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Link's POV)**

Aryll knew just how to make things awkward. I loved her with all my heart, but boy did she get annoying sometimes! Even though she was doing it annoyingly, all she was trying to do was make me happy. All throughout the day so far she had been setting me up with Zelda. She knew I liked her...

_Just this last year I came home from school one day almost in tears. I didn't- and don't- cry, but if I did, my tears would be running._

_"What's wrong Link?" Aryll asked with that innocent tone of hers. She knew something was wrong. She could see it in my eyes. _

_I tried to lie my way out of it, though. "Nothing, Aryll," I said attempting to smile. Aryll shook her finger at me. _

_"We both know that's not true! Now tell me, what's wrong?" _

_"Would you mind if we went for a walk? I'll explain it as we are walking," I asked the then thirteen year old. She smiled at me, her genuine smile, and we started walking through the woods. _

_"The boys at school were threatening me again!" I blurted. It was true. They had been threatening me a lot lately. Aryll stopped in her tracks and looked up at me. _

_"Why?" she asked in a serious tone. For just a thirteen year old she was very protective of me. Sometimes I wondered if she really _was_ the younger one. _

_"It was about her. They told me that I wasn't allowed to even think about her or else I'd get it! They said she would never like me! Then they told me I was just some stupid boy who wasn't even raised correctly," I said, shuffling my feet and looking away. Aryll snorted in disgust. But then a big grin spread across her face._

_"Who's this 'her' you speak of?" Aryll asked, very interested. Aryll was always sticking her nose in my love life, so anytime a girl was mentioned she grilled me for details about her. But I guess she was just being protective._

_"Well," I said, not knowing where to start. "Her name is Zelda and she is even more gorgeous than any of the goddesses themselves! She's really funny and nice to almost everyone. Except for me. She hates me!" I bit my lip. It was the sad truth though. _

_Aryll frowned and shook her head. "But no one can hate you Link! You're so nice and funny! Why do you say she hates you?" Aryll asked. My little sister was so sweet, yet she could be very mischievous at the same time. _

_"She told me so herself. And I don't know what I did to her, but I kind of enjoy not having all the attention from her," I slowly explained. I never told Aryll that I practically had my own fan club at school or how almost every girl was watching my every movement._

_"I can fix it Link! I'll make her like you!" Aryll exclaimed. The scary thing was, was that she probably could! Aryll was strange like that. _

_"No!" I blurted out. Then I casually coughed and cleared my throat. "I mean, no. I can handle it myself. Don't worry." Aryll shrugged her shoulders and wandered into the forest ahead of me. I smiled and chased after her. _

Zelda and her friend Midna suddenly appeared next to me and Aryll. They got involved in some conversation, but I wasn't really listening. I found myself staring at Zelda and when she looked at me, I awkwardly looked away.

"I'm, uh, thirsty," Zelda randomly blurted.

"Hello, thirsty," Midna sarcastically said. I smiled as Zelda glared at her and Midna turned towards me. Zelda ran off to the table where the drinks were.

"Hi Link!" Midna greeted me.

I gave her my famous smile, but said, "You know what? I think I'm a little thirsty myself," and ran off to find Zelda.

Zelda was sipping her punch when she noticed me. She put her drink down and furrowed her brows.

"What do you want?" Zelda snapped at me. I took a step closer to her and got myself some punch.

"Well I just want to get a drink! The whole world isn't centered around you, ya' know!" I replied in a joking manner. I thought I saw Zelda's cheeks turn a bit pink, but it quickly went away, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Okay fine! I don't want Aryll to know that were enemies, okay? It might be to hard on her! So can we just act like friends around her, please?" I asked. The blonde-haired beauty in front of me gave me a death glare and grunted what I think was a, "Fine."

I thanked her and flashed her my special smile. Zelda picked her punch back up and drank some more of it.

The truth was, Aryll couldn't know Zelda hated me. After I told her about Zelda, she kept asking me if we were friends yet and I kept replying "no" everyday until I got fed up with her and eventually said that we were friends. So now I needed to lie some more in order to keep my first lie in place.

I was about to say something to Zelda when I heard a, "Link! Dude! Where have you been?" from behind me. I turned to see my best friend Sheik behind me. I had invited him to come with us and he reluctantly agreed, but he sure looked like he was enjoying himself now!

"Sheik! Dude! I've been here!" I said laughing. Sheik smiled and started talking again.

"Dude, this place is filled with hiot girls!" Sheik exclaimed. I saw his eyes fall on Zelda who was still right beside me. No way was Sheik going to hit on Zelda! Zelda was all mine! Granted, she hated me, but she was mine.

"Zelda?" Sheik called to her.

"Sheik?" Zelda called back, turning her focus to my blonde-haired, red-eyed friend.

They embraced each other in a big hug and I awkwardly stood there watching the reunion. I cleared my throat.

"I'm guessing you know Zelda?" I questioned Sheik, raising my eyebrows. This surprised me beecuase Sheik didn't go to our school. He was my mom's friend's son and we met when we were young. Before my mom and dad started being abusive drunken jerks, that is. Anyways, after we had met we became instant friends.

"You know her too? Isn't she so amazing?" Sheik asked in response. Definitely more than amazing. How did Sheik know Zelda though? Did they have some sort of relationship going?

"Oh! I didn't see that you were still there Link!" Zelda stated. I was trying to think of something to say when Sheik spoke up.

"This must look so strange to you," Sheik said chuckling. All I could do was furrow my eyebrows and nod slightly. "Zelda's my cousin!" Cousin. Ohhhh. Well I guess I don't have to worry about Sheik hitting on Zelda!

I tried not to show how happy I was. "That's cool," I said with a smile. I was so glad that nothing was going on between the two that I could've exploded.

"So, has anything been going between you two?" Sheik said, wiggling his eyebrows. I felt my face start to flush and I saw that Zelda's face was red too.

"Oh, um, we're just friends," I said lamely, my face even more red than before. Zelda nodded at my statement.

"You better take good care of my little cuz, okay?" Sheik said with a wink. I gave a half hearted smile and walked into a crowd of people with him.

"Dude! You never told me Zelda Harkinian was your cousin!" I exclaimed, once we were out of her earshot.

"Well you never told me you had a thing for her!" Sheik said in response. I felt my cheeks start to redden.

"I do not!" I exclaimed. I would tell him the truth later in our cabin. I didn't feel like explaining now.

"Whatever," Sheik said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I need to get back to Aryll," I huffed. Sheik shrugged and walked with me. We saw Aryll having a friendly chat with Midna.

"'Sup?" Sheik casually asked. Aryll smiled and ran towards me. She pulled me away from Sheik and Midna, who shot me questioning glances, and started giggling like crazy.

"What Aryll?" I asked, sighing. The giggling teen looked like she was about to explode with giddiness.

Aryll stopped giggling long enough to speak. "I know someone who likes you!" she said in a sing-songy voice. I rolled my eyes. Lots of girls liked me. This wasn't any news. And it got real annoying sometimes.

"Let me guess, Midna?" I questioned my sister. Her eyebrows shot up and gave me a genuine look of surprise.

"You knew?"

"I guessed. One minute you're talking with her, the next you're telling me someone likes me."

Aryll shrugged it off and walked back over to Midna and Sheik with me following.

"Yeah, she's my cousin," I heard Sheik tell Midna. I could almost see my ears perking up like a dogs. They were talking about Zelda! I pretended I was listening to Aryll babble about something and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Oh that's cool! She forced me to come here with her. I am kind of enjoying it though. Zelda probably thinks it's stupid. She's all upset because Link is here," Midna said. I glanced over at them and saw Midna roll her eyes.

_Zelda was upset I was here? Ouch! That hurts!_ I don't know why it stung so much. She hated me. Of course she was going to be upset to see me here!

"Why would Zelda be upset because Link's here? I thought they were friends!" Sheik told the twili. Midna started laughing.

"Them two?! Friends?! Who told you that?!" Midna said, still laughing. Sheik tilted his head in confusion.

"Link did. Are they not?" the Sheikah asked furrowing his eyebrows. Midna's eyes widened.

"You know Link?!" Midna asked getting excited.

"Yeah. He's my best bud! I came here with him!" Sheik stated. Midna smiled widely. I mentally slapped my face into my hands. Why did every girl have to like me so much?! I stopped listening to their conversation then, mainly because I didn't want to hear someone fangirling over me again.

I noticed Zelda still wasn't back. I excused myself from Aryll's babbling and walked over to the drinks' table. Zelda wasn't there. I looked around and still couldn't see her. I walked back to my little group.

Midna, Aryll, and Sheik were discussing something, probably not important by the way Sheik was laughing.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Zelda anywhere?" I asked the group. Midna shot me a glance that read, "Why do you suddenly care?" Sheik smirked slightly and his face was saying, "Dude! You totally like her!" Aryll was standing in the middle of them with a huge grin spread across her face.

They all ended up saying that no one knew where Zelda was. I sent Aryll to go check the girls' restroom, so I could speak to Midna and Sheik alone.

"You like like her!" Sheik exclaimed the same time as Midna asked, "Why are you suddenly so interested with Zelda?"

Skipping Sheik's accusation, I answered Midna's question. "Long story short, Aryll thinks Zelda and I are friends. She doesn't know Zelda hates me. Don't let her find out or else there might not even _be_ a Zelda to hate me!"

"I still think you like her!" Sheik accused once more. Midna's eyes were staring into my soul, intently trying to figure out if I did like Zelda.

My face started turning red. "I do not like Zelda! I just need to look like I care for her as if she is my friend!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too loud. Sheik was smirking still and Midna had a satisfied look on her face. Then out of the blue Sheik started laughing.

"Dude! That's a lie! You like my little cuz! Your face is so red!" Sheik said in between bits of laughter. I let out a long sigh.

"Okay fine. You caught me red-handed. I maybe have a little crush on Zelda," I admitted in a small voice. Midna gave me the world's scariest death glare. Then I remembered that she liked me. I probably just crushed all her little dreams. Whoops.

"I knew it!" Sheik cheered, pumping his fist in the air. I rolled my eyes as he started doing some weird victory break dance. He's such a weirdo.

"Wait till Zelda hears about this!" Midna spat, still angry that I didn't like her. I started freaking out.

"No please! Don't tell her! She can't find out! I'll do anything as long as she doesn't know the truth!" I cried out.

"'Anything,' you say?" Midna asked, raising eyebrow. Bad choice of words. Whoops.

"Anything reasonable! I won't do anything too-"

"Kiss me!" Midna exclaimed interrupting me.

I practically fell over in shock. _Did she really just ask that? Even though she knows I have feelings for Zelda?_ Well I did say _anything_... It would only be one kiss. How bad could it be?

"Um... Like one the lips or-" I cut myself off because Midna was already puckering up. I glanced over at Sheik and he had his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. I leaned closer to Midna and squeezed my eyes shut._ It will be over before you know it!_ I moved my face just inches from Midna's when I heard my name.

"Link! Hey Link!" Aryll called out from behind me. I turned to face her, thankful for the distraction. I walked over to Aryll and Midna was glaring her eyes out at the both of us.

"Zelda wasn't in the bathroom! This place is crowded, so I'm sure she's just mingling with others!" Aryll reported. I bit my lip, highly doubting she was here. It was just a gut feeling I had.

"I don't think she's in here, Aryll. I'm gonna go look around outside," I told my sister. She had her usually goofy grin spread across her face.

"It's so cute how you're so protective of Zelda!" Aryll said, giggling again.

"Well wouldn't you do the same thing if one of your friends went missing?" I asked her, hoping my face wasn't too red.

"Totally," Aryll agreed with a wink. We walked back over to Midna and Sheik.

"Hey Midna, what's your cabin number?" I asked the orange-haired twili. She giggled and blushed.

"Why? Do you wanna come see me? We do have unfinished business!" she said winking. I cringed as I remembered I still had to kiss her. I shook my head.

"I was just wondering if maybe Zelda was in there..." I replied trailing off.

Midna glared at my with her angry eyes. "I see how it is! But what about the rules, huh? 'No boys allowed in a girls cabin and vice versa' or whatever!"

I smirked at her. "You of all people should know that following rules is for losers! Besides, you know I won't do anything stupid!" Midna'a lips curved into a teeny-tiny smile.

"Maybe we should go with you," Aryll suggested. I nodded in agreement. We left the mess hall and walked outside together. I couldn't help but notice how Sheik's eyes would continually drift over to Midna. I'll give her some credit though. She was kinda pretty... but no one could beat Zelda!

I elbowed Sheik and whispered, "You like Midna?" Sheik's face turned red and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What?! No! Why do you think that?!" Sheik fiercely whispered back. I smirked even more at this.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the way you can't seem to keep your eyes off of her. Oh and the blush all over your face says something!" Sheik got red to the tips of his ears.

"I can't help she's hot!" he said a little louder than before. Midna and Aryll, who were a little ahead of us, looked back to see what was going on.

"Something you wanna say, boys?" Midna asked. We both shook our heads and continued walking to cabin five. When we arrived at the cabin Midna suggested that she and Aryll should go first. Sheik and I agreed.

"So, you like Midna?" I asked Sheik once more, mainly as an attempt to annoy him. His face turned red.

"You think I can help the fact that she's hot?!" Sheik exclaimed. I chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry. It's just fun to bother you!" Sheik glared at me with his ruby eyes. Midna and Aryll soon walked out of the cabin with Zelda following behind them.

"Look who we found!" Midna said, dragging Zelda, by her arm, in front of her.

"Hey," Zelda said softly. I smiled widely. I walked over to where Zelda was standing and gestured for Sheik to do the same.

"Zelda didn't like the crowds," Aryll explained. "She came here to find some peace and quiet." I nodded in agreement. It certainly was loud back there!

"Let's just hang out here at you guys' cabin. That place back there was giving me a headache!" Sheik said. We all walked inside the girls' cabin. It was arranged the same as me and Sheik's, but it looked so much more orderly. _Well they are girls, I guess_.

"Dinner's in a little while! Let's play a game!" Midna said mischievously. I sighed, knowing whatever game we played was going to involve that stupid kiss I owed her.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Aryll chimed in. I brought my face into my hands and shook mu head. This was going to be so awkward. What if they asked me if I liked Zelda? Or what if they made me finish my kiss with Midna?

"Linky boy doesn't look so eager to play! Is there a reason for that?" Midna asked, grinning evilly. She knew about Zelda. She also wanted me to kiss her.

"Yeah? Is there a reason Link?" Sheik joined in. _Oh save it lover-boy! We all know you're just agreeing with Midna because you like her!_ That's what I wanted to say, but instead I just went with, "We always end up doing something stupid! Or someone gets hurt!"

Midna snorted. "Wimp," she muttered. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to argue, but Zelda beat me to it.

"Link's right. Maybe we shouldn't play," Zelda agreed, looking somewhat nervous. Why would Zelda be nervous? And did she really just agree with me?

"Come on it'll be fun guys!" Aryll said. Aryll too? Did everyone hate me or something?! No, not everyone...just Zelda.

Somehow they eventually got Zelda and I to agree to this. We made rules so the game wouldn't get out of hand. Nothing "dirty", nothing that involved going too far from the cabin, and nothing that would take longer than five minutes.

"I'll start!" piped Midna. Of course, she immediately turned to me. "So Link, truth or dare?" If I pick truth, she'll ask who I like, but if I pick dare she'll make me kiss her! I eventually went with dare and knew exactly what was coming.

"I dare you to kiss me!" Midna said. I shuddered, but I knew I had to do it. I had promised her earlier anyways... I turned to Sheik who's eyes were filled with jealousy, confirming my hypothesis correct; he totally liked Midna more than a friend.

I turned back to Midna and slowly edged forward. I moved my lips towards hers and gave her a "kiss". Well... if you could call it a kiss! It lasted for about half a second and I barely brushed her lips.

I backed away from Midna and tried to think of who I should ask, knowing it was now my turn. I smiled mischievously and turned to face Aryll.

"So sis, truth or dare?" I asked, grinning evilly. I was her brother and had all rights of torturing her during this game.

"Um... I think I'll go with truth!" Aryll decided. I remembered a secret she once told me last year. It would be mean, but she could kill me later.

"Aryll, do you still have a crush on Sheik like you told me last year?" I asked my sister. Her face turned bright red and she shot me a look that said, "You are so dead!" She then turned to face Sheik, who had a very surprised look on his face (I never told him that Aryll had a crush on him), and then looked back at me.

"Maybe a little..." Aryll admitted in a small voice. I burst out laughing so hard I could've peed my pants. I glanced over at Sheik who was awkwardly looking away. I had dirt on him too, so I'm sure he was just waiting for me to say something embarrassing about him too.

"Awww! That's so cute! You like my cousin?!" Zelda said, joining in my laughter. We both knew Sheik pretty well, well enough to actually know the kind of guy he was. Weird, stupid, annoying, yet funny all at once.

Aryll turned away from the group and faced the wall. My little sister was going to kill me later, bit it was totally worth it. We awkwardly waited in the room together, as Aryll was still facing the wall, not even acknowledging us anymore.

"Aryll, it's your turn to ask!" Midna finally spoke up. Aryll stayed silent for a long while, but eventually spoke.

"Zelda, truth or dare?" Aryll finally asked, still facing the wall.

"Um, truth, I guess," Zelda replied. I kind of figured Zelda wouldn't do dare, after seeing what Midna made me do. Aryll was my sister and Zelda was my crush. I was going to be involved in whatever Aryll had planned. I just knew it.

"Aw, come on Zellie! You always pick truth! Pick dare for once!" Midna taunted. Zelda bit her lip and nervously looked away. Why did she seem so nervous?

"Fine. I changed my mind. Dare me," Zelda asked in a somewhat threatening tone. Aryll finally recovered from her embarrassment and turned to face us. The look on her face was a mixture of a happy three year old getting a lollipop and a crazy psychopath threatening to grab a chainsaw and chase us. _Scary._

"I dare you to go outside and climb that tree and sit up there for five minutes!" I practically fell over from my sitting position in shock. That was it? No catch?

"Sounds easy enough," Zelda said, jumping up and popping her knuckles to try and look tough.

"Oh wait!" Aryll called out, just as Zelda was about to open the door to leave. Here came the catch. "Link has to be in the tree with you!" I nearly slapped myself. I knew there was a catch! I knew it involved me! I knew she was getting revenge!

I glared at Aryll, who was smirking at me, and walked out of the cabin with Zelda. This was going to be bad! I had a feeling it was...

"Ladies first," I said, stepping aside from Zelda, giving her my sigature smile. She scowled, but didn't acknowledge me in any way, except for moving ahead of me. She climbed a few branches and I closely followed.

I perched on a branch that was facing Zelda's. She sat there silent, not looking at me once. She finally turned towards me and spoke.

"What did I do to Aryll to get me stuck in a tree with you?! This is torture!" Zelda exclaimed. All I could manage was, "You have no idea."

Zelda shot me a death glare with her pretty blue eyes. "Just because we're supposed to pretend we're friends, doesn't mean we'll ever be. Understand, Link Avalon? I hate you and I always will!"

I cringed at the harshness of her tone, but most of all, at the words she spoke. Zelda's told me she hated me before, yet her words still stung. They did every time.

"HEY YOU KIDS!" a loud holler from below called out, interrupting my thoughts. Zelda and I both bolted up straight. We looked to the ground below us and saw a man with red hair and red eyes glaring at us. He blew a whistle.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled at us. Zelda and I took turns inching down the tree as the man hollered some more.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY RULES YOU'RE BREAKING?! A GIRL AND BOY AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE ALONE TOGETHER! NO CLIMBING TREES EITHER! AND YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THE MESS HALL! IT'S DINNER TIME NOW IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING!" the strange man ranted. His sentences were short, to the point, and filled with rage.

Something about him made me uneasy. I told him that we had friends in the cabin too. After our group was all rounded together the man led us to the mess hall.

"GO EAT YOUR DINNER NOW! I BETTER NOT SEE ANY MORE TROUBLE FROM YOU PESTS ANYMORE THOUGH!" the man called out, as he left us to eat our dinner. We all muttered something along the lines of, "Yes sir," and got in line to get our food.

* * *

**And that sums up chapter 2! Whoo! This one was really long... Hopefully you liked it! Please, tell me what you think! :D I'll have a smile all day! And if that's not enough for you... I'll telepathically sing you a song I wrote. The song has the same name as the story... I don't even know why I wrote that song... It makes no sense!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! **

**~GlissGirl99~ **

**P.S. I will generally be updating once a week... But I don't know about my next update. I might have pink eye and my mom will ban me from touching EVERYTHING. I hope I don't! I really hope I don't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For an idea that I randomly came up with (or dreamt up :P), this story has gotten a ton of views/visitors! This is only the third chapter! I am so glad you people are enjoying it! I love you all so much!**

**Thanks to Not-Alone-Anymore, Guest 1, Guest 2, LunayruSheikah, Opal223, Celestial Dragon, ****and katieOoT for reviewing! You guys are super awesome! Also a big thank you to my story followers/favoriters! I love you too!**

**What else? Oh yes! The disclaimer! How could I forget...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I haven't even given a thought about owning LoZ until I had to write these disclaimers, actually. So sorry guys, I don't own LoZ!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Zelda's POV)**

I sat down at a table with Aryll and Midna to eat my dinner. We were having some unappetizing cucco dish, but food was food.

"Hey, are Sheik and Link not eating with us?" I asked, striking up a conversation. Aryll shook her head and Midna started talking.

"No. They said they were eating with their new 'friends' or something. Why is there someone you wanna see? Someone maybe you were in a tree with?" Midna suggested. I tried not to blush.

"Midna!" I exclaimed. "Link and I are just _friends_! I was only curious! And besides, the only reason I was in a tree was because of _Aryll_!" I glared at Aryll who was smiling innocently.

"Zelda and Link, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-" Midna started. I cut her off by saying, "Shut up, before someone hears you! And I wouldn't be one to talk about kissing him..." Midna's face turned pinkish and she looked away.

"Okay fine. I'll stop," Midna reluctantly agreed. I smiled triumphantly to myself and Midna rolled her eyes. Aryll poked at her disgusting cucco meat and I picked a piece up on my fork. I stared at it, deciding whether or not I was desperate enough to eat it. Midna, apparently, was. She immediately spit it out.

"EW! WHAT THE HECK DID THEY DO TO THIS STUFF?! I'M NOT EVEN SURE THIS IS REAL CUCCO MEAT!" Midna started yelling. She grimaced, stood up, and dumped the rest of her meal in the garbage. She was making quite the scene. When Midna sat down back next to me I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Midna!" I hissed. "Quiet down! You're making a scene! Everyone can hear you! Even the cooks! You don't wanna hurt their feelings do you?" Midna stood up once more and all eyes turned to face her. I slapped my face into my hands. On the bright side, she was being her usual self again... On the downside, she was being real embarrassing about it.

"I don't care if I'm making a scene! I don't care what all you people think! I have an opinion and I'm not afraid to share it! HEAR THAT COOKS?! I'M NOT AFRAID TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT THIS SO CALLED 'FOOD' IS PRACTICALLY POISON!" Midna shouted. Lots of people were murmuring and whispering to each other at this point.

"Should we stop her?" Aryll asked, raising her brows. I shook my head.

"Nah. She won't listen to us at this point. Once she begins a rant, she's determined to finish it," I explained. Aryll nodded her head slowly.

"Young lady stop right there!" one of the camp leaders called out to Midna. She jumped on the table where I got a good look at her new combat boots. Midna stomped her foot down, rattling the table, and my "food" almost spilled everywhere.

"I WILL STOP WHEN I DON'T HAVE TO EAT THIS JUNK! I'M SURPRISED SERVING THIS TRASH ISN'T AGAINST SOME SORT OF 'HEALTH CODE VIOLATION!'" Midna started ranting again.

"And she's only been here for one day," I heard Aryll mutter.

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO KEEP EATING THIS STUFF?" Midna asked everyone who was listening, which was, well, at this point, everyone. "I SAY THAT WE DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS GARBAGE! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

Part of me was expecting this to play out like it did in the movies. The girl acts rebelious and everyone joins in with her. They all start jumping up and cry out, "Me!" Then they go and have a party or whatever.

This wasn't a movie though. This was reality. And the whole mess hall was dead silent. None of the leaders even dared to interfere anymore.

"WELL?!" Midna asked once more. "WHO'S WITH ME?!" Complete awkward silence. How embarrassing. When I knew no one was going to answer I decided to save my friend from the embarrassment and stick up for her.

"I AM!" I called out, jumping on the chair. I glanced down at Aryll, who had a guilty look on her face as if she was thinking, "Do I have to? I know you want me to, but really?"

Aryll eventually stood up on her chair though. "I'M WITH YOU!" she cried out. And with a loud BOOM I saw someone else jump on their table out of the corner of my eye. I turned to get a better look at who it was.

"I'M ALSO WITH MIDNA ON THIS ONE!" Sheik exclaimed. Of course _he_ would jump up. Next to where Sheik was standing Link was quietly sitting there watch the scenario unfold. Was he not going to do anything? Then ever so slowly Link climbed on top of the table with Sheik.

"MIDNA IS RIGHT! WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING! WHO ELSE AGREES?!" Link yelled to everybody. I could practically hear what everyone was thinking. _Link Avalon is a part of this! I need to stand up too, if I wanna be like him!_

Then the little movie scene came to reality. A bunch more people started standing up and shouting too, until everyone was standing on the table. All because of Link. He saved my best friend from embarrassment. I guess his sister and Sheik too, but I mainly couldn't believe _Link_ actually took a side with me. I owed him a thank you. He wouldn't get one, but I still owed it to him.

A loud whistle was blown into a microphone and everyone cringed at the sound. I saw the man from earlier, the one with the red hair and eyes, walk towards the tables.

"THIS BEHAVIOR IS UNEXCEPTABLE! EVERYONE SIT DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" the man screamed into the microphone. "MS. NIGHTSHADOW AND COMPANY, I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU PRIVATELY! NOW! EVERYONE ELSE ENJOY THE REST IF YOUR MEAL!" _As if_.

Midna, Aryll, and I walked over to the strange man and Sheik and Link followed. The red-haired man led us to the middle of a grassy field just outside of the mess hall.

"I TOLD YOU TROUBLEMAKERS TO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID ANYMORE! SO WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU GET EVERYONE TO JUMP ON THE TABLES!" the man yelled, mainly at Midna, who was standing there unfazed with her hands on her hips.

Midna leaned back, towards me, and hissed in my ear, "Does this guy even know what an 'inside voice' is?" I glared at her and gave her a nice big shove to show now was not the time for smart remarks.

"Sir, we didn't mean any harm by doing it. We were simply just sharing our opinion with others!" I explained, using an innocent tone. The man hardly acknowledged me and started ranting again.

"YOU WERE NOT JUST 'SHARING YOUR OPINION,'" the man yelled in a mocking tone. "YOU WERE BEING RUDE, DISRESPECTFUL, AND DISRUPTIVE!"

"Disruptive of what?" Midna asked in a challanging manner. "It's not like you guys were doing anything important!" Now this time Aryll gave her a little shove. I heard snickering from behind me and saw that it was coming from Sheik. I have him a quick death glare and back turned around.

The man visibly fumed. "I WILL GIVE YOU PUNKS ONE MORE CHANCE, YOU HEAR?! ONE MORE!" we all nodded our heads in understanding.

"ANY MORE TROUBLE AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY OR EVEN KICKED OFF THE PREMISES!"

The angry man escorted us back to the mess hall, where everyone was cleaning up and getting ready for an assembly.

"Do you know what the assembly is about?" Aryll asked me. I shrugged and helped sweep the floor. Once the room was all set up for this mysterious "assembly", we sat down on the chairs that were in rows. Aryll was sitting on the end with Link on her right, my left, and to the right of me was Midna who had Sheik on her right.

"Did we purposely sit boy-girl?" Link asked smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. It _was_ kind of funny how we ended up like that.

"Aryll forced me to sit next to you! I wanted to sit by Midna who Sheik wanted to sit by. I think Sheik likes her," I told Link. He nodded.

"Yeah, you noticed that too? He hasn't exactly denied it either when I asked him!" Link said laughing. I laughed too.

"Sounds like my cousin alright! Any time I would ask him about 'girls' he would try to avoid it by asking me about 'boys'. He's so impossible! But I do think Midna and Sheik would be a good couple," I answered.

"What about me?" Midna asked and turned towards me.

"I was just talking to Link about you," I said with a wink. Midna's eyes widened.

"Whoa! You're actually having a friendly conversation with Link?" Midna asked, gaping at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well we _are_ friends!" I said with a sickly sweet voice. I looked over at Link who was nervously distracting his sister from our conversation.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Midna muttered. She glanced over at Sheik who was furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Go back to your conversation with Sheik," I told Midna, shooing her away with my hands. She raised a brow, but turned to face Sheik again.

Link leaned in real close to me and I thought he would kiss me for a second. I tried not to blush at that thought. _Why would he do that? We are strictly sworn enemies! _Link whispered in my ear instead.

"I need to speak with you tonight. Alone. Meet me by the lake at 2:00 AM. If you're awake, anyways." Link's breath was warm on my neck and sent shivers down my spine. _Wait. Was I actually enjoying being this close to him? No! I just wasn't used to it!_

I regained my composure and hissed back to him. "Look, we're pretending to be friends for now okay? But I don't want to sneak out to talk to you at night! What if people get the wrong idea?"

Link smiled at me and said, "I can't talk about it now. Not around Aryll. I want to explain why we have to be friends more in depth." I sighed and gave in. I really did want to know why we were faking this "friendship" thing. Was his sister's happiness really that important?

I whispered once more in Link's ear. "Remember this: we will never be friends." Link nodded in understandment, though I could've sworn I saw disappointment on his face.

"Sharing secrets I see," Aryll said giggling. She wagged her eyebrows up and down suggestively and grinned widely.

"Aryll," Link groaned. His face was turning a bit red and I'm sure mine was too.

"I'm just teasing! It's not my fault that you guys would make such a cute couple!" Aryll said, making both of us blush some more.

"Aryll!" Link said a little sharper this time. He shot me an apologetic look and turned towards Aryll who still continued anyways.

"I mean seriously! If you're worried about it messing up your friendship- don't be! You guys would be the perfect couple!" Aryll started giggling some more. "Link, you need to man up and ask her out already! It's so obvious-"

"ARYLL!" Link exclaimed. Aryll smiled, looking like she was happy she successfully embarrassed Link and I.

"Sorry about my sister! Word of wisdom: don't take anything she says too seriously. She was just joking!" Link explained, turning to face me once more.

"It's okay. Sheik is the closest thing I have to a sibling and I'm sure you'll be hearing craziness from him," I said, smiling. Link returned the smile. I caught myself staring into Link's sky blue irises.

"Would you two stop gazing into each other's eyes! I thought you were supposed be 'friends' not 'more-than-friends!'" Midna exclaimed. I blushed like crazy and looked away. Finally someone started speaking.

"MY NAME IS GANNONDORF DRAGMIRE, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME MR. DRAGMIRE," a loud voice boomed into the microphone. I recognized him as the red-haired man from earlier.

"Hey! It's the dude who doesn't know how to speak quietly!" Sheik exclaimed loudly. I glared at him, Link slapped his face into his hands, Aryll giggled, along with a few others who heard, and Midna smiled, looking proud. She probably gave him obnoxious lessons.

"I AM DONE INTRODUCING MYSELF!" Mr. Dragmire yelled. "I HAVE GATHERED YOU TOGETHER SO THAT WE CAN DISCUSS RULES!" The crowd moaned and sighed at this.

Mr. Dragmire kept speaking. "I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT A FEW OF YOU YOUNGSTERS DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOPERATE APPARENTLY!" His red eyes flickered over to where my group was sitting.

"I AM DONE SPEAKING! ONE OF THE OTHER LEADERS WILL SPEAK NOW!" Mr. Dragmire hollered handing the microphone to a woman.

She had long braided white hair and was very tall. It was obvious she was a Sheikah, do to some of the tattoos she had on her body. She looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on where I've seen her before.

"Hey Zel! It's Aunt Impa!" Sheik called to me over Midna's head. I looked up at the lady and saw that he was right. Aunt Impa was my mom's (and Sheik's dad's) sister. I hadn't seen her since my mother passed away when I was six.

"My name is Miss Impa and I am another one of your leaders," my aunt spoke. Her voice was a lot quieter compared to Mr. Dragmire's.

"As you may know already, there is a dress code for this camp. You must wear closed-toe shoes at all times, besides swimming and showering. All shorts must be at least three inches above the knee and all shirts must have the minimum of two fingers worth of sleeves," Miss Impa explained. I didn't need to worry about my clothing. My father had already told me about the dress code.

"Now for some of the basic rules. Absolutely no climbing trees. Girls and boys may not be alone together, no matter what. Boys may not be in girls' cabins and vice versa. No shouting during meal time and no standing on the tables. Everything else should be obvious," Aunt Impa said. Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the audience.

"Did anyone else notice that all the rules, besides the dress code, were things that we did wrong?" Midna asked the group. We all nodded and I realized she was right. I was about to say something when Miss Impa spoke again.

"I almost forgot. Your curfew is 12:00 AM. No sneaking out either," my aunt said. They even addressed me sneaking out to meet Link! Creepy! "That is all I have to say. You are dismissed to you're cabins or you may stay inside the mess hall until 10:00, when it is mandatory to return to your cabins."

We helped put the chairs away and started talking as a group.

"Did anyone else feel like Miss Impa was speaking directly to us?" Aryll asked. Then she added, "Besides the beginning and ending of course." I glanced at Link who looked at me. We locked eyes and shared a silent conversation.

"They know about our plans," Link's eyes told me.

"Should still continue?" I silently asked. Link nodded and, with his eyes, said, "Yes. It wasn't nessisaricly directed at us. It could've been a warning for others."

"Aw! Look at the two lovebirds staring into each others eyes. Having silent conversations! isn't that so cute?!" Aryll said, practically squealing. I looked away, my face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yup. That's them. Completely. '_Lovebirds_,'" Midna added with her usual sarcasm. I glared at her, but she smlied innocently.

"Hey Midna, can I speak with you privately?" I asked her. Midna raised a brow, but followed me away from the group.

"Why are you acting normal?" I asked Midna. She bursted out laughing at my question.

"That sounds so funny! Usually you don't question people for being 'normal'! But to answer you're question, what do you mean by that?" Midna replied. I rolled my eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean! One minute you're little miss 'I-have-to-be-absolutely-perfect-for-Link' and the next you're 'I-don't-care-what-anyone-tells-me-anymore'! Seriously, what happened?!" I explained. Midna looked away.

"Oh. Well, um," Midna started. "I, uh, found out Link doesn't like me. He likes someone else, but the point is, I realized that I should've been myself all along. I'm not shying away from any boy anymore!" Midna smiled triumphantly.

I was a bit shocked that Link confessed something like that to Midna. But then the gears in my head started turning.

"It was because of the kiss wasn't it?" I asked Midna. She smiled slyly.

"Okay! You caught me! The kiss was nothing like what I wanted... It was obvious he likes-" Midna cut herself off. "He likes someone else and that was part of it too."

I raised my eyebrows at Midna. "Did he tell you who he liked?"

"Well, um, yes. I'm not allowed to say anything to anyone though!" Midna answered, carefully choosing her words. I narrowed my eyes at the twili. She attempted a smile and I tried to read her mind. I wasn't a mind-reader so this didn't work very well. But something did click.

"You like Sheik, don't you?!" I exclaimed. Midna was caught off guard by my question.

"Why do you say that?!" she questioned back.

"Because it's obvious!" I told Midna.

"I don't like him!" Midna stated.

"I think you do!" I countered

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Then let me explain further," I told my friend. She nodded and said, "Try your best."

"You come here liking Link. You act strange around Link because you want him to like you. You meet Sheik and he doesn't care whether you're a rebellious person or not. You start to like him because of this, and because I'm sure you find him attractive or something," I explained. Midna looked away from me.

I continued. "Then you kiss Link and realize he doesn't like you. You ask him and he tells you who he really likes. You get mad and threaten to tell this person so he did something and forced your mouth shut. Then you _really_ started to like Sheik and here we are." Midna lowered her head, raised her eyebrows, and dropped her jaw.

"You've got brains, Zel. That's my story, for the most part. I found out that Link liked someone else and the kiss was part of the deal to keep my mouth shut, but everything else was right," Midna said, smiling. I smiled back, for a different reason.

"You just admitted you liked Sheik," I told Midna, grinning triumphantly. Midna narrowed her eyes at me.

"Darn you and your sneakiness!" Midna told me.

"I am not the sneaky one! Sheik is part Sheikah; he's the one you should watch out for!" I warned Midna. She rolled her eyes.

We walked back over to the group. Link apparently was going to the restroom so it was just Aryll and Sheik. I'm sure things were awkward for them, especially after Aryll's confession earlier today.

"I'm so glad you guys are back!" Sheik cried out, looking relieved. I smiled at my cousin.

"Anything for my cousin," I replied jokingly and whispered in Midna's ear, "And my friend's crush!" Midna elbowed me and gave me a look that clearly said, "Cut it out or I will murder you in your sleep tonight!"

Link walked back to the group. "Hey guys!" he greeted us. Everyone smiled and greeted him back, but me. He needed to understand that I still hated him, even if it was very subtle hints like that.

Through the rest of our group conversations I couldn't stop glancing over at Link. He was a lot... nicer than I had taken him for._ And really attractive... I take that back! I didn't mean it!_ I banned myself from looking at him any more. The others might take that the wrong way.

So instead of looking at Link, I caught myself thinking of him. His messy blonde hair and brilliant sky-blue eyes. His warm smiles. His wonderful personality. His cuteness in general.

_Zelda! How dare you think that about your enemy! Negative thoughts! Troll-face! Moron! Jerk! Idiot! You hate him!_ I told myself. _Why are you suddenly do interested in him? He isn't cute! And you certainly don't- and won't- like him!_

At 9:00 we split off into our seperate groups to go to our cabins. Once we reached ours we started changing into our night-ware. I had a simple purple tank-top and black basketball shorts on now. When we finished that, the three of us struck up a conversation. It wasn't one I was very fond of either.

"So Zelda, any boys catch your eye?" Midna asked, smiling mischievously. _Well Link certainly was looking good earlier... Ew! Did I really just think that?!_

"Umm... No. Not really," I responded, not wanting to discuss _him_. Then I grinned evilly. "What about you Middie?"

"Oh yeah totally!" Midna came right out and said. I started laughing loudly.

"Of course you'd say that," I said, rolling my eyes. Aryll smiled at Midna. She didn't know who Midna liked.

"Oh! Let's play confessions! It's kind of like truth or dare with questions! I made it up myself!" Aryll said grinning proudly. I looked at Midna, who was sitting on my bunk next to me, and she shrugged.

"Why not?" I said.

"Okay. Listen closely to how you play," Aryll told us. "Someone asks a person, 'confess or question?' Then the person they ask has to pick one of the two. If the person they ask picks confess, they have to confess something random about themselves. If they pick question then the person who asked them to begin with, asks them, well, a question. It's really fun!"

"Sounds simple enough!" Midna said, getting excited. "You better start though!"

"Okay! Midna, confess or question?" Aryll asked. Midna sat there a moment pondering her choice. A wide smile spread across Midna's face.

"QUESTION ME, BABY!" she yelled. Aryll and I laughed, but I also rolled my eyes.

"Well, okay. Who did you recently meet that you find really cute?" Aryll asked.

"Sheik!" Midna quickly blurted. I laughed at her and Aryll frowned for just a second and started laughing too.

"Someone was eager to answer!" Aryll stated. Midna's face got red.

"What?! It's true! He is really cute! I would think you would know that- you like him!" Midna said, pointing an accusing finger at Aryll.

"Yep, and he's all mine!" Aryll replied, sticking her tongue out at Midna playfully.

"Nuh-uh! You're just a little fourteen year old! He's mine!" Midna argued.

"But I've known him longer!" Aryll exclaimed.

"And I've eaten chocolate before! You're point is?" Midna asked.

"Guys!" I called out, interrupting their debate over who rightfully owned Sheik. "It's Midna's turn to ask now!"

"Oh yeah!" Midna said. She turned to face me again with a big smirk plastered all over her face. "Zelda, confess or question?"

No way in heck was I going to let Midna ask me any questions! I chose confess. The two awkwardly waited for my confession, sitting in silence, as I thought of what to say. Then a sudden memory nagged me from the back of my mind.

"I was the girl Link dated in third grade from Aryll's story!" I blurted suddenly. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the looks on my friends' faces. After a moment of more awkward silence Midna bursted out laughing. I opened my eyes and saw that Aryll was smiling from her bunk.

"You dated Link?!" Midna cried out in disbelief, after her laughing fit was over.

"Midna! We were in third grade!" I exclaimed.

"That doesn't change the fact that you dated Link Avalon!" Midna argued, jumping off the bed and randomly started dancing around the cabin. Aryll was awkwardly watching us, sitting silently with a suspicious smile on her face.

Aryll's smile widened as she asked, "But the question is, would she date him again?" Midna froze from her dance and turned to face me with one of those grins that you see on crazy people in movies, just before they pull out a chainsaw. They both waited intently for my answer.

I sat there in shock. The answer was obvious! "No! Of course I wouldn't date him! He's my-" I cut myself off before I could say, "worst enemy," and cleared my throat awkwardly. "He's only my friend and that's all we'll ever be." _Not even. _

Midna's creepy grin remained on her face, unfazed. "Oh come on, Zel! Don't pretend you didn't notice how sexy he was tonight! Don't you think he's hot?!" said. Aryll awkwardly looked away. I guess she wasn't used to girls ogling over her brother.

"Don't you like Sheik?!" I exclaimed. Midna's creepy smile (finally!) disappeared off her face and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're avoiding my question," Midna pointed out. I smirked slightly.

"And you're avoiding mine," I retorted. Midna rolled her eyes.

"I like Sheik, okay?! Is it illegal to think other guys are cute?!" Midna yelled. I got up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't. At least, not that I know of. And even if it was, knowing you, you'd break that law anyways," I told her with a smile. Midna smiled back. I glanced over at Aryll who was staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

"Looks like our other cabin mates are here!" Aryll said. I couldn't tell whether she was happy or upset about it.

The door opened and three girls walked in. They were chatting amongst themselves until they noticed Midna, Aryll, and I were in here too.

"So you're our roommates?" a snobby-looking blue-haired girl said. She was probably about my age, I was guessing.

"I'm Zelda," I said introducing myself with a fake smile. The blue-haired girl glowered at me and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're Zelda?!" the girl asked in shock. Her eyes widened for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure.

"The name's Ruto. I'll try my best to be nice to you if you do these things: Stay away from my bunk and items. Don't speak to me unless you are spoken too. Oh, and stay away from Link!" the blue-head said, baring her teeth. "He's all mine."

I gawked at her audacity. Midna, thankfully, spoke up for me though. "Do you actually expect us to do that?! What are you, a princess?!"

Ruto laughed a very annoying stereotypical cheerleader laugh. "No hon, I'm just rich!" I did not like this girl one bit! The other girl, a red-head, spoke up.

"My name's Malon. You're going to have to excuse my friend here. She's awfully full of herself," the red-haired girl said. I recognized her from my school.

"Didn't we have third period together? With Midna?" I asked Malon, wide-eyed. Malon smiled and nodded her head up and down.

"Yup! We did! Who's the other blondie?" Malon asked, gesturing to Aryll. Aryll was spaced out at the moment and wasn't paying us any attention.

"That's Aryll. She's spacing out at the moment," I said, laughing softly. Ruto looked unamused.

"Who's your blondie?" Midna asked, gesturing towards the third girl. She looked about Aryll's age, but equally as snobby as Ruto.

"I'm Mila," the blonde girl said curtly.

"I'm Midna, as you probably heard," Midna said, properly introducing herself. Malon smiled, but Ruto and Mila kept their heads held high, and walked over to their bunks.

"Now that we all know each other, let's talk!" Malon cheerily said. I smiled at her enthusiasm. She seemed like a really fun person and I was excited to get to know her better! Ruto and Mila didn't seem so excited, however.

"I'll only talk if we're talking boys!" Ruto said in that snobbish way of hers. Mila nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay boys it is then!" Malon chirped. I buried my face in my hands. I looked back up and saw Aryll getting uncomfortable. Midna, however, was grinning mischievously at me.

"What's wrong Zelda? You don't seem so eager to join this conversation!" Midna said. I shook my head side to side.

"I'm not boy-crazy. And besides, you know there isn't any boys that I even find remotely attractive right now!" I argued. Ruto smiled evilly at me.

"Hon, that can't be true. There were lots of cute boys there tonight! And Link Avalon was there! He was, like, soooo sexy!" Ruto squealed. I rolled my eyes and Aryll shifted uncomfortably. I was getting the impression tht she didn't like girls squealing over her brother.

Blue eyes. Soft golden hair. That lovely smile. I started to think about Link again. _Ack! Why am I thinking of him?! He's my enemy_!

Blue eyes. Soft golden hair. That lovely smile. I mentally slapped myself. Then I thought about our time in the tree together.

Shining blue eyes. The sun reflecting of his golden-blonde hair. His smile that made _me_ want to smile. This time I physically got up and ran outside. I could imagine everyone's reactions.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruto would say.

"She's just being Zelda," Midna would reply, sighing. The Mila would start snickering.

"I think there's a boy and she's not telling us about him!" Mila would spit out. Malon would give a weak smile in return.

"It really isn't any of our business," Aryll would softly say, trying to get everyone to back off.

"Not our business! She's my best friend!" Midna would tell them, standing up. Then she would walk over to where I had run outside.

"Zelda!" Midna yelled. I looked over and saw that I left the door open and really _did_ hear that conversation. Midna was now right next to me.

"Midna, something is wrong with me!" I told her. Midna bursts out laughing.

"Something? There are a lot of things wrong with you!" she exclaimed. I glared at her.

"Oh right. Sorry. This is where I'm supposed to say, 'It's okay Zel! There's nothing wrong with you! But you do seem upset! Tell me, what's the matter?!'" Midna said in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her. Then the smile quickly faded.

"Midna, why can't I stop thinking of this boy?" I asked, sighing. I silently hoped she wouldn't grill me for details.

"Hold up! Wait a minute! You're actually thinking about a boy?!" Midna asked wide-eyed. I slowly nodded my head.

"Congratulations, Zel! It's your first crush!" Midna said, slapping me on my back. "You're a little late, though! I had my first crush when I was seven!" Midna laughed and I smiled half-heartedly.

"What about in third grade? Me and Link?" I questioned.

"That one doesn't count!" Midna exclaimed.

"Right. _Now_ it doesn't count," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

No way in heck did I have a crush on Link Avalon! I was merely thinking on how to mess up his physical appearance! _Yeah, that's it! I'm his enemy after all, right?_

"Who is it?" Midna asked, waking me up from my thoughts. I bit my lip.

"Oh just... someone," I told her. "But I highly doubt it is a crush..." I looked away and Midna bursted out laughing.

"'Someone,' huh? You know I'll eventually find out who he is!" Midna said with a wink. She ran back into the cabin yelling, "Zelda likes someone!" I slapped my face into my hands again. I realized how often I have been doing that lately.

I walked back into the cabin and all eyes were on me. "I do not like him! He was simply clouding my thoughts and I went outside for some fresh air! I'm all better now!" I explained.

Mila smiled. "I know an excuse when I hear one! And you're guilty!" she said, laughing. Ruto smiled and agreed.

"Back at home, my sister would try to do the same thing!" Ruto chimed in. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe sharing a cabin with them wouldn't be so bad after all. I just needed to remember to sneak out and see Link...

_What if it is a crush?!_ I thought, panicking on the inside._ No silly, you don't like him! Its's Link, for crying out loud! __But you did promise you'd talk to him privately later..._

* * *

**Oooooooh! Zelda's having mixed emotions about Link! And I think I promised someone why Zelda hates Link in this chapter... I'm sorry! It's actually the next chapter!**

**Answering reviews:**

**Guest 1- Haha! Thanks for the review! It made me smile! See? :D**

**Guest 2- I put Mila in there just for you! :) It was originally someone else, but I figured a little switch wouldn't hurt. There will be multiple Zelda characters from all sorts of Zelda games throughout the stories! Does that help?**

**Celestial Dragon- Thank you for the kind words! I'm glad you like it! I'm also gla I successfully made you smile! :) That makes me smile! I smile easily...**

**Also, if you haven't already, feel free to check out my other story. It's called "The Legend of Zelda: A Link of Truth"! **

**And now, because I'm random, I have a joke for you! It goes like this: Why doesn't Ganon use the Internet? I'm sure some of you have heard it before! Leave a review and tell me if you want the answer and I'll reply! I'll also post it on the next chappie, but if you review you'll find out sooner, which means the sooner you can tell it to your other Zelda-nerd friends! XD**

**Thanks for reading! Please make me a better writer and review!**

**~GlissGirl99~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy cow peoples! Is it really only chapter four?! I feel so loved! I really like this chapter, so hopefully you do too! :)**

**I wanted to clear something up that one of my reviewers pointed out. They said that I only mentioned the two cabins, but there were a lot of people in the mess hall. There are multiple cabins. I think I came up with 13 girls and 13 boys cabins, plus all the camp leaders cabins. And each of those holding six people making approximately 156 people in attendance. Hope that makes things clear! If you notice something like that, where I wasn't too clear, please tell me! I would be more than happy to help fix things!**

**I want to thank some amazing people that decided to leave a review and make me smile! :) So thanks to Opal223, SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist , Wingscutdarkness, Death88400, Esparia, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, LeilaEditer, ShadowNinja1011, TTaranino, DJMasterJay, katieOoT, and Cerberuswolf! Also huge thank you to all of you who followed/favorited this story! And if you didn't already, why not leave a review? Don't you wanna be apart of that super awesomely long awesome list? I said awesome twice so it has to be awesome! :)**

**Wow! That's a lot! Only four chapters too! You guys aren't making it easy for me to thank you! ;) Thats a good thing though! I like challenges! XD**

**Shout out to DJMasterJay! He's my cousin and he just got an account! That's besides the point... I wanna thank him for co-writing this chapter with me when he stayed over at my house! I introduced him to this site too! So thanks Jay! :D We finished it together over a series of texts when he had to leave... Lol! That's part of why it took a little longer to get out!**

**Disclaimer: This is already way too long so, I don't own Legend of Zelda! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Link's POV)**

_2:14 A.M. Is she really going to come? _I sat on a rock trying to figure out whether or not Zelda was going to come. _I'll give her five more minutes._

I looked into the clear night sky. It was nearly a full moon tonight and everything felt so peaceful. I closed my eyes, tilted my head back, and drew in a deep breath. So peaceful.

I heard the grass crunch behind me, so I turned around and saw Zelda standing there, looking somewhat flustered.

"Hey Zel! How's it going?" I casually asked her. Her flustered look quickly shifted into a glare.

"Don't call me that!" Zelda demanded.

"Why not? Midna calls you that!" I pointed out. Zelda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Midna's my friend! You are my enemy! I hate you! So don't call me that!" Zelda spat at me. I felt a sharp pain surge through my chest. It's been said before, and I'm sure she'll say it some more, but it was harsh.

"I am your friend though! Remember?" I asked. Zelda narrowed her eyes and walked towards me. She lowered her head and just stood there, staring me down, from three feet away.

"Look," Zelda finally said. "I am not going to pretend I'm your friend anymore! Things are getting way too complicated!" I sat still on the rock, as the words ran through my mind.

"What about Aryll?" I eventually managed to ask. Zelda drew in a breath and took another step towards me.

"What about her?! Why can't she know that I hate you?! I don't understand!" Zelda threw her hands up in the air and turned the other way. I stood up and walked over towards her. We were now facing the lake together, which looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Zelda," I started. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Zelda glanced up at me. _Why do you have to look so beautiful in the moonlit night?! And why do we have to be standing within kissing distance?! You're certainly making this hard on me, Zelda..._

"Are you going to explain?" Zelda asked, waking me up from my daydream. I gave her a smile and replied, "Of course!"

Zelda sat down on the grass and I followed after her.

"I told Aryll you hated me one day," I said, looking at Zelda. Her eyes sparkled when she faced me. _So beautiful..._

"And?" Zelda hastily asked. I gave her another smile and she looked away.

"And Aryll got upset. She threatened to _make_ you like me if I didn't fix things!" I told the blonde-haired beauty. "I didn't want her to do anything too crazy so I lied and said that we made up and became friends."

Zelda turned towards me again. "How close of friends?" she asked with a harsh tone.

I gulped. "Best friends..." Zelda let out an aggravated huff, stood up, and walked away from me.

Zelda faced a tree and started yelling. "Why would you lie like that?! Why couldn't you just explain to her that some people just can't be friends?! Why not just tell her the truth?!" I jogged up next to her.

"Zelda, she just wouldn't understand! Plus, ifI tell her the truth now she'd be so mad I don't even know what she'd do! Just please can you go along with this?! Please?! Not just for my sake, but for yours too! She'd also be mad at you!" I explained. Zelda sighed and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Fine. I'll lie to cover up your lie. But I still hate you and I always will!" Zelda spat. I nodded my head in understanding. The words, even though I've heard them so many times before, still crushed my heart.

"I'm glad you understand! I'll let you go back to your cabin now!" I said to Zelda. She didn't move.

"Not so fast! I want you to tell me why Aryll is trying to set us up!" Zelda demanded. I gulped hard._ What did Aryll say...?_

"What do you mean?" I casually asked. Zelda glared daggers at me.

"She keeps saying what a cute couple we'd make and how we should totally get together and blah blah blah!" Zelda yelled._ Oh geez Aryll! Look what you've gotten me into!_

"That's my little sister! Always getting into my love life! It drives me nuts!" I told Zelda with a chuckle. She didn't seem satisfied with my answer, but there was no way I was going to tell her that Aryll knew I had a crush on her! That would mean Zelda would know and then things would get...complicated, to say the least.

"I don't care if your sister messes with your love life! Just make her stay out of mine! I've already got Midna breathing down my neck because I implied I like this guy-" Zelda blushed and cut herself off. "Just tell Aryll that you already like someone and maybe she won't bother us anymore," she finished.

I did, but that someone was Zelda. Wait a minute-

"How do you know that I like someone?!" I blurted.

Zelda grinned mischievously. "Midna told me."

My eyes widened and I started to worry. "She didn't tell you who or anything, right?!"

Zelda smirked and said, "Maybe, maybe not!" She was really trying to annoy me now!

"Did she or did she not?!" I demanded from her. Zelda shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe. I'm not to-"

"Just tell me!" I yelled.

Zelda took a step back. "No she didn't. Ya' happy? Geez! It's not that big of a deal!" she started to walk away. "I'm going back to my cabin, so goodnight!"

I ran in front of Zelda and spread out my arms to block her path. "You're not leaving just yet!" I exclaimed. Zelda rolled her eyes and threw her head back.

"What do you want Link?" Zelda asked through gritted teeth.

"I want the truth!" I demanded.

"The truth...?" Zelda wearily asked.

"Yes, the truth!" I confirmed. "The truth about why you hate me!" Zelda shot me a confused look.

"Don't you know?" Zelda asked. I shook my head and Zelda's eyes widened.

"Do you remember third grade?" Zelda asked me. Third grade?! That was a while ago!

"Depends. What about it?" I asked Zelda. She walked over to a rock and sat down. To my surprise she actually gestured for me to do the same. I sat on the big rock with her. Zelda's face looked like it might've been blushing, but it was hard to tell because it was pretty dark outside.

"Do you remember when we were 'going out?'" Zelda asked. This is what she was talking to me about?!

"Um... Yeah... That was so long ago though," I awkwardly stated. Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Do you remember why we broke up?" Zelda asked me, still smiling. _Why was she smiling?_

"No. I don't. That was third grade Zelda!" I replied, truthfully.

"You said that I wasn't as pretty as when you first met me!" Zelda said, grinning. She surprised me again by laughing.

"Oh yeah. And then I 'went out' with Ilia," I said, remembering. Zelda nodded and laughed some more. Such a pretty sound. If only I could hear it more often...

"You told me you couldn't go out with an ugly girl! I was upset for days! I even remember writing in my class journal different ways to get revenge on Ilia!" Zelda exclaimed. I laughed at this.

"Then when you broke up with Ilia a few days later you asked me out again!" Zelda reminded me, smiling again. I returned the smile.

"It was a lot of drama for third grade!" I told Zelda. She nodded.

"Yup! And when I told you no l, I specifically remember you threatening to cut off my ponytail!" Zelda and I were both laughing now.

"And then we compromised by being friends!" I finished. Zelda nodded and we sat there smiling together. This was a nice change for once! Zelda hardened her face and I suddenly remembered my original question.

"What does this have to do with you hating me though?" I asked Zelda. She started smirking.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you remembered!" I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed.

"So why do you hate me?" I asked once more.

Zelda went stiff. "Sixth grade. You really-" she cut herself off and sighed.

I furrowed my brows. "You're kidding me! The whole reason you hate me is because of something that happened in sixth grade?!" I exclaimed.

Zelda nodded. "You don't know this, but I overheard your conversation..."

I swallowed and bit my lip. "What conversation?" I asked slowly.

"When you were talking to Dark Shadow I overheard you telling him about me," Zelda said. "He asked you why you hung out with a loser like me and do you know what you told him?" I shook my head. I did not remember _ever_ having a conversation like that.

Zelda frowned. "You told him that you didn't want to be around me. You said you only hung around me because I was clinging to you. You said that you weren't even my friend! I ran off in tears and from that day forward I started hating you!"

My jaw dropped. Now I _did_ remember that. I was trying to be cool and Dark told me I couldn't be friends with Zelda. Nothing I told him was true. I only wanted to be 'cool'. I remembered Zelda being so suddenly hostile towards me starting in sixth grade.

"Come on! That was four years ago! I didn't even mean anything I said!" I explained.

"Link! I don't care! If you were really my friend you wouldn't care what Dark thought of you or not! You would've told him that you were my friend! I realized you weren't my true friend! A true friend would be honest! That's why I hate you!" Zelda yelled. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Zelda! I didn't mean-"

"'You didn't mean it,'" Zelda said, mocking me. "I don't care! What's done is done! You were never my friend! And you will never be!" She jumped up and started running away.

"Zelda! Why can't we just forgive and forget?! Why can't we just-" I cut myself off because what happened next left me at a loss for words.

Zelda tripped on something and hit her head hard on a rock. I immediately ran over to her to see if she was alright. Zelda sat up and rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" I immediately asked. Zelda scrunched up her eyes and moved her hand away from her face. There was already a big red mark on her forehead. There was blood drizzling down her right cheek from a cut.

"Link! My head hurts..." Zelda said groggily. She tried to stand up and nearly fell over in the process.

"Shh. It's okay Zel. Stay awake and you'll be fine," I soothed her. Zelda visibly relaxed and I scooped her up bridal style. I started walking with her in my arms.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked me.

"To the nurse," I replied. Zelda closed her eyes and nodded.

"Stay awake Zelda!" I begged her. Zelda fluttered her eyes open.

"It's... Hard..." Zelda told me.

"I know. We're almost there. Hang on," I pleaded. Zelda nodded and shifted in my arms.

"Stay awake, gorgeous," I whispered to Zelda. I did't mean to say that out loud! I wasn't sure what she heard, but her eyes bolted open.

"Why'd you say that?" Zelda suddenly asked. My face started to redden.

"Because it's true," I said smiling down at her. No use in lying this time. She gave a small, "Oh," and buried her face into my chest. She was so adorable.

Zelda was slipping in and out of consciousness when we reached the nurse's cabin. I sat Zelda on the ground and knocked on the door. A lady with short reddish hair answered.

"Why are you bothering me now?! Go to bed!" the lady snapped sleepily.

I smiled and said, "My friend here tripped and hit her head pretty hard."

The lady sighed. "Bring her in. You do realize how many rules you're breaking, right?"

"Yes ma'am! I wanted some fresh air and I saw my friend here trip, so I figured you'd know what to do!" I said, lying about why I was with Zelda. Man, did I feel like sucks liar at the moment!

"Don't call me ma'am! It makes me feel old! I'm only eighteen!" the nurse said. "My name is Anju, by the way. I needed a summer job and I got stuck here...But I do know first aid!"

I carried Zelda in and Anju took her to the back to help her out. I sat patiently waiting in the small cabin. After about ten minutes Anju came out and said I could talk to Zelda.

Zelda was lying on one of the sickbeds all bandaged up. She saw me come in and smiled.

"Thank you Link," Zelda said, softly. I knelt beside the bed and smiled at her.

"You're welcome!" I replied. I stood back up to leave, but Zelda told me to grab a chair and keep her company.

"Anju said I need to stay overnight. Just to make sure I'm alright," Zelda explained.

"So why do I have to stay?" I asked her. Zelda smiled mischievously.

"Because if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now! I'm going to torture you all night!" Zelda said.

"What?! I have to stay here all night?!" I asked, in shock. Zelda grinned cheekily and nodded her head.

"Yup! You're gonna have to put up with me!" Zelda exclaimed. I awkwardly sat in my chair.

Awkward. That's the only way to describe this situation. Awkward. We didn't speak to each other for about five minutes. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, but Zelda spoke.

"You're right Link," Zelda whispered. I muttered a, "Huh?" and she sighed.

"I should've forgiven and forgotten, but I didn't. I'm sorry. You were right," Zelda said. If I had been drinking something I would've done a spit-take. "We should just start over and be friends."

I felt so happy I could've started singing and dancing around the room.

"All it took was a knock on the head for you to realize that!" I joked. Zelda smiled and giggled. She was too cute...

"Apparently!" Zelda exclaimed. "You know, Link, you're not as bad as I originally thought you were." I flashed her my special grin.

"That's good to hear! Because you are a lot prettier than I remembered from school!" Zelda started blushing and I mentally scolded myself. _Why did I say that?! Idiot!_

"Oh. Um, thanks," Zelda whispered awkwardly. I gave her an embarrassed smile and sunk down into my chair. I needed to sleep. It was really late, er, early.

"You know that you can lie down on one of the sickbeds, right?" Zelda pointed out. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," I muttered, getting up and moving to a much more comfy bed.

_What are Sheik and the other dudes going to think when I'm not there in the morning? _I yawned and closed my eyes. _I'll think of something later._

"'Night Zelda!"

"G'night, Linky-boy!"

I mentally rolled my eyes and started drifting off to sleep. I started dreaming of that Dragmire man in shorts that were way too short for his own good. It was more of a nightmare actually. He threatened to throw robotic cuccos at us if we didn't eat the gross cafeteria food stuff. Weird.

**~~~~~(It's a time skip! Let's all dance randomly!)~~~~~**

"Hey Link!" Zelda's voice rang loudly in my ear. I bolted straight up from where I was laying. I looked around the room confused. Then I remembered I was still at the nurse's with Zelda.

"What?" I asked groggily. Zelda started giggling like a little eight-year-old.

"What?" I asked again, sharper this time. Zelda bit her lip and mumbled, "Nothing!"

I got up from the bed and Zelda started giggling again.

"WHAT?!" I asked for the third time.

"Your hair looks funny!" Zelda said, trying to stifle her giggles.

Instinctively I reached up to touch my hair and I could tell that it's usual unruliness was even worse today. I combed it with my fingers.

"That better?" I grumbled. Zelda smiled mischievously.

"Of course," Zelda said slyly. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed loudly. I could hear Zelda laughing in the other room. The water from the sink was used to help mat down my poofy, tangly golden hair.

"You said it was better!" I yelled at Zelda, coming out of the bathroom.

"Aw, come on!" Zelda said. "It wasn't that bad! It was actually kinda cute!"

_Wait? Did I hear her right? Did Zelda Harkinian actually just call me cute?!_

Zelda's face turned bright red. "Your hair was cute in like, a little kid way. You know, how a little eight-year-old is cute?" she tried to cover. I started smirking.

"Bullcrap! You think I'm cute! Admit it! You think I'm cute!" I taunted.

Zelda's face flushed even brighter. "I said like a little kid and I meant your messy hair was cute not you!" she tried. It was too late though.

"Zelda thinks I'm cute! Zelda thinks I'm cute!" I sang happily.

"Oh come on, Mr. Ego, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Zelda argued. I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"Whatever Zelda," I said in defeat. She smiled at me triumphantly and we walked outside to go to our cabins.

"I woke you up a little bit earlier so you could get to your cabin without your roommates giving you all sorts of crap!" Zelda explained to me.

"Oh thanks!" I said. I looked down at my watch to check the time. "It's 6:45?!"

Zelda smiled at me. "Hey! Do you wanna get grief or not?"

I shook my head in response. "No. Not really." I saw Zelda rub the bandage on her forehead from where she hit it.

"Hey, how's it feeling?" I asked her. Zelda shrugged in response.

"A little better, I guess," Zelda said nonchalantly. I flashed her a smile.

"Good. That's good! Well I'll see you at the mess hall in a few!" I called out to Zelda as I walked to my cabin.

"Later!" Zelda called back. I walked inside the cabin with a big smile on my face. Zelda and I were friends! I was now less of a liar! I climbed up to my bunk and sprawled out on top of it.

"Link... Are you up...?" Sheik said tiredly from beneath my bunk.

"Yeah, dude. Wasup?" I called down to him.

"I'm just waking up, bro!" Sheik replied. "I had a strange dream last night."

"Me too," I muttered with a shudder as I remembered disturbing images that danced through my mind. "What was it about?"

"Nothin' much. Midna was in it..." Sheik said trailing off. If Midna was in it, there had to be something I could use against him in it. Why else would he bring it up?

"So Midna was in it, huh?" I said, casually letting the question float through the room.

"Yeah. We were going Christmas caroling together and I started break dancing and she loved my moves," Sheik said, almost bragging, which was kind of pathetic because that was a dream.

"That's cool, dude," I responded, not hearing what I wanted.

"There's more! Then after my beast moves Midna said how amazing I was and stuff and then she kissed me!" Sheik exclaimed. Now I had something I could work with!

"You seem excited about that kiss," I teased. Sheik probably rolled his eyes at that point.

"Hey! Wouldn't you be excited if the girl you liked kissed you?!" Sheik argued. My thoughts shifted to Zelda for a moment before I realized what he had said.

"Dude! You just admitted you liked Midna!" I pointed out. Sheik was probably glaring at me from below. "Besides, Zelda would never kiss me. Even if we did make up!"

Sheik's eyes widened. "You two made up?! When?! How?! Why?! Where?!"

"Whoa! Slow down, bro!" I told Sheik. I climbed off my bed to tell the story. Well a version of the story.

Standing in the middle of the cabin I said, "I went outside to get some fresh air and Zelda was out there and we talked and stuff. Then she tripped and got hurt, so I took her to the nurse and she fixed her up and Zelda spent the night." I paused for a moment and took in a big breath.

"Zelda told me I should stay and keep her company, so I did and we decided to forgive each other," I finished. Sheik's jaw hung down in shock.

"Wow," was all Sheik could manage. I shot him a smile.

"She totally digs you," Sheik finally said. I furrowed my brows in confusion, so he continued. "She asked you to spend the freaking night! I think my little cuz likes you!"

I shook my head. "No. She needed someone to supervise her for the night!"

"Whatever, bro!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's 7:00! We're supposed be at the mess hall already!"

Sheik and I quickly woke our roommates that came into the cabin at 12:00 last night, so exhausted they conpletely crashed. I didn't even know their names._ I'll find out later!_ We quickly changed our clothes and headed for the mess hall.

"You're late," one of the counselors commented.

"Sorry," one of my roommates muttered. I recognized him from my lunch table yesterday, as Pipit.

"Look! There's the girls!" Sheik pointed out, gesturing to Midna, Zelda, Aryll, and a few others.

"Hey!" I called out to the group of girls as we arrived. The other girls I didn't know started giggling.

"Hi Link!" a familiar looking one with bright red hair said.

"Hello..."

"My name's Malon!" the redhead introduced. "I went to your school!" I casually nodded and turned to face the other two girls.

"I'm Ruto!" a blue-haired Zora said.

"And I'm Mila!" a short blonde girl said.

"Hello girls," I told them. They started giggling some more and I raised a brow. Zelda and Midna shrugged in response and Aryll looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Let's go find a seat," Sheik suggested. I looked behind me and saw Pipit was still tagging along.

"Hey man! You wanna sit with us?" I asked Pipit. He smiled genuinely and said, "Sure!"

Our seating arrangement was strange. We ended up with Pipit on the left end and Sheik to the right of him. Sheik was to my left and Zelda on my right. Following Zelda was Midna and then Aryll on Midna's right. Plus the three giggling girls were sitting behind us.

"I would like to have your attention!" I man's deep voice rang through the microphone. We all looked up to see who it was.

"Is that the Ganondorf Dragmire guy?" I heard Midna exclaim to the right of me. I saw that is was.

"Apparently he can speak in a voice below a yell," I said. Zelda failed at stifling a giggle beside me. The girls behind us also did their signature giggles.

"Yesterday we went over some rules! Apparently we weren't very clear about some of the others. Impa! You take over!" Ganondorf (Mr. Dramire sounded to innocent for a man that spoke in yelling) shouted.

The tall Sheikah lady came onto the stage. "Rules. Again. We had some issues about electronics. No mp3 players or cell phones are allowed. Sorry, but that's the rules! You may have a digital camera if you wish though." Many people in the audience groaned.

"Also as a safety precaution, there are lots of rocks around this area. Watch yor step and careful not to trip!" Impa said. I elbowed Zelda playfully and she scowled.

"Not funny," she muttered.

I smiled innocently. "Of course not."

Impa started speaking again. "For our next activity, you will be performing a skit with a partner. Partners have already been decided, along with topics, and there are a bunch of lists posted around the room. You have a break at breakfast then after that until lunchtime to rehearse. You may go!"

Everyone jumped up and ran towards the lists. My group casually stood up and waited patiently. After the crowds had decreased quite a bit and everyone was searching for their partners, we walked over to see the list.

I scanned the paper until I saw my name next to Aryll's. We were assigned the hero and the princess romance. That was disgisting! Did people not know that we were siblings?! We had the same last name!

"What did you all get?" I asked everyone. The meaning of everyone had recently changed. Pipit, Ruto, Mila, and Malon weren't with us any more.

Midna spoke up first. "I was assigned 'a lost romance' and my partner's name is 'Ghirahim' or something."

"Oh my gosh! That dude went to my school!" Sheik said. "He's really creepy, has a disurbingly long tongue, and I mistook him for a girl when I first saw him!"

"Wow," Aryll said. I nodded. That was pretty pathetic and very strange.

"What do you have Sheik?" Midna asked with a small smile.

"I got 'newly wedded' with 'Fi,'" Sheik said furrowing his brows.

"Fi? The annoying blue, glowy, sword hilt, techno, auto-tuned, dubstep girl?" Midna asked.

Sheik narrowed his eyes at Midna. "Sword hilt...?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah. She went to my school and was totally convinced she lived in the hilt of the master sword! What a freak!" Midna exclaimed laughing. Everyone laughed with her, besides me and Zelda, who was scrunching up her eyebrows, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked Zelda. Everyone's focus immediately shifted to the blonde girl.

"It's just... My name isn't on the list!" Zelda cried out. We all looked at the list once again, and sure enough, 'Zelda Harkinian' wasn't on there once.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aryll fell over onto her knees. "I don't feel so good guys!" she said softy. Then her eyes completely shut and she lay there on the ground, unconscious.

"Maybe she found the fact that you were doing a hero and princess romance with her too disgusting!" Sheik joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny, bro," I told him. "Someone get Anju!"

* * *

**Lots of stuff in this chapter people! And a mini cliffhanger! I love writing cliff hangers! They are so much fun! What'd ya think of this chapter? Was anything too confusing? Tell me please! I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Zelda and Link are now friends! Hooray! Or are they...? Dah dah dah dah! You'll have to hear Zelda's thoughts of the situations in the next chapter!**

**Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up earlier! I actually do have a life people! My theatre show was cast and I got one of the main characters! It was someone I wanted too! I was super happy! But now I have to memorize everything and it's eating up my time...**

**And no one said anything about my joke from the last chapter! I was a little disappointed! :( But I'll tell you anyways!**

**Question: Why doesn't Ganon use the Internet?**

**Answer: Becasue there's too many links!**

**Its cheesy, but it still made me laugh! ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) And just one last shout out to DJMasterJay for co-writing this chapter with me! Also sorry I hacked into your account and messed things up! You can get onto me later! Well laters!**

**~Gliss~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm super excited for this chapter to come out! I really loved it and hopefully you will too!**

**Thanks to all my readers/reviewers/followers/favoriters! I love you! Shout outs to Celestial Dragon, DJMasterJay, Cerberuswolf, SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist , madlink007, ShadowNinja1011, and maha3689 for reviewing. I was so happy to see them! Also a huge thank you to Esparia and all the support I've gotten from her PMs!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I will ever own LoZ...**

**Now beware, this chapter is in multiple POVs as they're getting ready for their skits. It's a little...crazy, as one may say! And sorry if Zelda's emotions confuse anybody. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Zelda's POV)**

Aryll lay unconscious on the ground as Midna and Sheik rushed to find the nurse or one of the leaders.

"Do you think she'll be alright for the skit?" I asked Link.

"I don't know," the blonde young man replied. "I hope she's better, but I really don't want to do the skit with her!"_ Well that was rude! _I thought to myself.

"Remind me again, what your skit is on?" I asked. Link sighed heavily.

"I have to do a hero and the princess romance with her." My eyes widened. Now I understood why Link didn't want to do the skit with his _sister_.

"Oh," was all I said in response. We awkwardly stood there together watching Aryll.

"I'm really glad we're friends Zelda!" Link spoke, breaking the silence. His attempt to stay cheerful at the moment, I guess.

"Oh. Yeah. Me too," I quietly responded.

The truth was, I didn't want to be his friend. But I knew I had to try and whatever. It was hard though. I had to be nice and have to put up with him! I did not like pretending I was his friend. I couldn't tell him the truth because I knew Aryll would want us to be friends. _I am doing this for Aryll! Now it sounds like she's dead..._

"Hey Link?" I softly asked.

Link turned to face me and let out a, "Hmm?" His blue eyes locked with mine and I forgot what I was going to ask him. We stood there staring at each other for a minute until I broke away and blushed. Why was I so awkward around him? Was it because I was faking our friendship?

"N-never mind," I stuttered. Link nodded and looked back at Aryll who was laying motionless on the floor still.

We watched her for another minute until I spoke saying, "I wonder when Midna and Sheik'll get back." Link shrugged and kneeled down by Aryll and I mirrored the motion.

We sat there for quite some time in an awkward silence when Aryll's right eye twitched. Link and I both glanced up at each other and he furrowed his brows while I but my lip.

"Did you see that?" I nervously asked. Link nodded slowly. I opened my mouth to speak again when Midna and Sheik came running back to us with Nurse Anju behind them.

"Oh my!" Anju said with a gasp as she saw Aryll.

"Does anyone know what might've caused this? Has she been acting funny lately?" the nurse asked. Midna and I both looked at each other.

"She wasn't talking much late last night or this morning," Midna said. The nurse narrowed her eyes and felt Aryll's forehead.

"Hmm... She doesn't feel like she's running a fever. It might just be from the lack of sleep! Staying up late and waking up early will do that to you!" Anju warned.

"Is she going to be better soon?" Link asked. "I have to do a skit with her and-"

Anju smiled at him. "Aryll should be fine. She doesn't feel hot or anything! But just to be safe-" Anju stopped when Aryll's right arm twitched.

"She shouldn't be twitching like that though..." Anju muttered. Aryll's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"So you're finally awake!" Sheik said. Midna nudged him with her elbow to get him to shut up.

Aryll looked at Anju confusedly. "I don't feel good," was all she said.

Sheik snorted. "Well you did just pass out!" Midna nudged him again and he glared at her.

"Aryll, what exactly doesn't feel good?" Anju asked the girl, who was started to sit up.

Aryll glanced at Link, who was furrowing his brows, nervously. "My, um, stomach hurts," she said slowly. Anju just nodded.

"Alright. Come with me. Let's go to my cabin where you can rest, okay?" Anju offered. Midna whispered something to Sheik who rolled his eyes at her.

"Sharing secrets already?" Link asked mischievously. Both their faces had a bright red blush coating them.

"Nurse? Can I tell Miss Impa where I'm going first?" Aryll asked. Anju raised an eyebrow and Link crossed his arms.

"Okay. Meet me back here when you're done. As for the rest of you, have fun practicing!" Anju called out. Aryll skipped up to the stage and started talking to Impa.

"Do you think she should be skipping?" Midna asked us. Link sighed and said, "Who knows. She's Aryll!" I smiled at this, but quickly hardened my face. Link did not make me smile. I am not his friend! I softened my face when I realized technically I was his friend and sighed. This was confusing...

"I need to go find my partner," Sheik mumbled, walking away. Midna said something in agreement and I stood there with Link.

"What are you going to do about the skit?" Link asked me as Aryll came skipping back towards us.

"I have no clue! Do you think Aryll will be ready for your skit?" I asked Link. He opened his mouth to respond when a sharp female voice rang through the microphone.

"Can Zelda Harkinian come to the stage?" Aunt Impa spoke. I glanced back at Link, who shrugged, and I walked up the steps. I could see the entire mess hall, I realized. I even saw Aryll who was smirking at me...

"Miss Harkinian, would you please come over here?" Impa said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and stepped towards her.

"So Zelda, we noticed you didn't have a partner for the skit. We are so terribly sorry for our mistake. We were contemplating what we should do when Miss Avalon informed me of her departure," Impa explained. "She said she might not be back in time for the skit, but you can take her place! It works out perfectly!"

I attempted a smile. "That sounds great! I guess I better head back to Link!" I spun around to leave when Impa spoke again.

"Zelda?" my aunt asked. I turned once again to face the tall woman. "What happened to your head?" I instinctively reached up to touch my head and I remembered the bandages were still there.

"Oh, um, I tripped," I said weakly. Impa just smirked at me. I walked back down the steps and headed over towards Link.

"What happened?" Link questioned me. I shrugged and answered, "Not much. I got a partner though!"

"Really? Who?" Link asked curiously.

I smirk at him. "You." His eyes widened and he looked away.

"So a hero and princess romance, huh?" I awkwardly asked. Link simply nodded his head. "Where should we start?" Link shrugged and I sighed. This was going to be hard, even we were_ 'friends'_.

* * *

**(Sheik's POV)**

"Hey!" I called out randomly into the mess hall. "Is there a 'Fi Messenger' somewere?"

No one answered to my reply, so I walked over to one of the tables and sat down in disappointment. I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"What do you-" I started to say as I turned around. I looked up to meet the eyes of the person who tapped me and let out a startled "Gah!"

"Is there something wrong?" the person asked. I nervously looked away from the person and focused on an orange stain on the table. I focused on it so hard I hadn't even noticed the person sat down until they spoke.

"I asked if there was anything wrong." the person said. I got a better look at the person this time. She was a tall girl around my age with electric blue hair and a flowy purple and blue dress to match it. I might've even considered her pretty, but her eyes were a freakish startling blue, nearly the same color of her hair. And if there wasn't enough blue already, to top that her skin was a pale bluish color as well.

"Hello? Are you going to speak?" her choppy, yet some how smooth and melodic voice rang out.

"Oh. Sorry. I was, uh, lost in thought," I badly covered.

"I am 85% positive you are the one known as 'Sheik,'" the girl stated.

"How did you-"

"My name is Fi and I will be your partner for this skit," the blue girl said. I nodded my head and looked down.

"So are you ready to be newly wedded together?" I tried asking jokingly as I looked up again. Fi gave me a blank look, but nodded.

"So, uh, how do you wanna do this?" I awkwardly asked her.

"If my calculations are presise I am 90% sure you have feelings for the one known as 'Midna,'" Fi randomly noted.

"What?! Who told you that?! And why are you mentioning this now?! Shouldn't we be doing the skit?!" I overwhelmed Fi with the questions.

"Yes. Of course. My apologies. Shall we start off by getting to know each other?" Fi suggested.

"Uh, sure," I awkwardly relplied. "I'll go first, I guess." Fi stared at me with an expectant look on her face.

"My name is Sheik. I'm almost seventeen years old. My favorite color is red and I think that we should start the actual skit soon!" Fi's lips curved into what may have been a small smile as I said that.

"I am known as Fi. My actual age is not imperitive at the moment, but I am supposed to look around sixteen. The goddesses sent me here to assist the chosen hero on his journey from within the master sword." Fi spoke with such intent I had to burst out laughing.

"Nice one! You should be an actress! That was hilarious!" I said, grinning.

"I am not, as you say, 'acting' about this matter," Fi spoke with a serious tone. I narrowed my eyes and could tell she believed whatever the heck she had just said.

"Midna is right. You are a nutcase," I said aloud. I winced as I worried about what Fi would do in response to my mean words.

"I see. Let's work on the skit, shall we?" Fi asked.

"Yes! Please! Finally!" I begged. Fi stared at me and reached out towards me with her right hand.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, furrowing my brows.

"I am offering a shake," Fi said as if it would be obvious.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"To show my peace," Fi stated. I rolled my eyes, but shook her hand anyways.

"You're really weird," I bluntly stated. _Why was I partnered up with a nutcase?! Why me?! Why?!_

"Let us begin," Fi said, although she'd been saying we'd start for a while now. "I suggest we start off by moving into our new house."

_Newly wedded_. I scowled, but agreed to Fi's "suggestion".

"Do you wanna just improv it and keep the good ideas?" I asked the blue young woman.

"Sure," Fi said, almost sounding like an ordinary teenager. Keyword, _almost_. I got up and from where I was sitting and got into character.

"So, uh, what do you think of this house?" I awkwardly asked Fi. Her eyes flickered for a second then she said, "It is very nice."

"What should we do first?" I questioned. Fi walked away from me with such elegance and grace that almost made it seems as if she were floating.

"Let us set up our bed," Fi suggested. _Our_ bed? That sounded really weird even if it was just acting.

I gulped hard. "Uh, yeah!" We mimed putting a bed together.

"I am so glad that I could be here with you!" Fi spoke with that melodic voice of hers. I laughed nervously. She moved closer to me.

"Uh, yeah! Same here..." I trailed off. Even if it was fake, I couldn't help but feel awkward.

"I love you so much," Fi said snuggling into me. I jumped back in surprise and hit my hand on the table.

"OW! THAT FRICKIN' HURT!" I yelped in pain, shaking my hand rapidly. Fi stood there emotionlessly.

"Let's, uh, take five," I suggested. "I really need to pee."

* * *

**(Midna's POV)**

I sat down at a table not really feeling like finding the "Ghirahim" person. I was closing my eyes with my head in my hands, feeling extremely tired. And this is only day one...

I lifted my head from my hands and opened my eyes. From the angle I was at had a really good view of Sheik and his partner Fi practicing their skit. Fi said something I couldn't hear to Sheik and stepped closer to him. Sheik looked like he was in an awkward position. Then Fi snuggled right up to him and I felt a wave of jealousy run through me.

_They're only practicing their skit,_ I reminded myself. I turned my attention back to Fi, who had caused Sheik to jerk back when she snuggled up to him earlier. There was no denying the fact that whether she was a nutcase or not, she was still really pretty and I started getting even more jealous of the freak, which was really quite pathetic.

Suddenly Sheik ran off and Fi walked over to have a seat at one of the tables in such a way that almost seemed as if she were hovering over the floor

"You are Miss Nightshadow, I take it?" a deep, creepy voice resonated from behind me. I turned to face the voice's owner and saw something that made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

I quickly spun back around not wanting to get a good look at that _thing_ again and mumbled a "Yeah," to him. The creeper slid into the table bench in front of me.

"My name's Ghirahim. Lord Ghirahim, if you want to be proper. I am your partner for this skit. Would you like to start?" the creeper guy asked. I focused my attention to the floor and my new combat boots instead of Ghirahim. The only thing I saw earlier was his big buggy eyes and purple stuff underneath them, so I didn't dare let myself see anymore. I was afraid I might die. Of laughter.

"Would you like to start?" Ghirahim asked once more. Sighing I slowly lifted my head and met his gaze, very proud of myself that I didn't laugh.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna start? This is a 'lost romance,'" I told him. Ghirahim smirked and licked his lips disturbingly.

"We can start with you missing me and asking for me back," Ghirahim said with a creepy grin. I smiled at him smugly and said, "I don't think so."

"So there's a place that you'd like to start with, I'm assuming?" Ghirahim asked snobbishly.

"How about the part where _you're_ missing _me_ and asking for _me_ back!" I replied in a cocky tone and smirk to top it off. Ghirahim glared at me and I glared right back. We stood there, glaring at each other, until he licked his lips and said, "Whatever you say."

We both stood up from our table and walked to an empty area in the mess hall to practice. The area happened to be very close to where Sheik and Fi were.

"Darling! Take me back! Please!" Ghirahim begged overdramatically.

"You're pathetic!" I told Ghirahim in response. I wasn't even acting when I sai it too.

"Midna!" Ghirahim cried out. "I love you! Leaving you was the most stupid thing I have ever done! Please forgive me! Take me back!"

"Why should I?" I asked in a very stuck up voice, nearly spitting on him.

"Because this is a skit about a lost romance!" Ghirahim hissed at me.

"Yeah," I told him. "A _lost_ romance. No where on that paper did it say we had to get back together!" Ghirahim frowned and took a step closer to me, almost invading my little "bubble space."

The pale guy licked his lips and said in a low, chilling voice, "But it's so much better that way!"

"I don't care!" I snarled at Ghirahim. "We're not getting 'back together.'"

Ghirahim started smirking and I wanted to slap it right off his annoying little face. "I'm so glad you agreed to take me back!" he said enthusiastically.

"I never-" I was cut off by Ghirahim moving foward and pressing his lips to mine. I pushed him off disgustedly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE CREEP?! DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS SITUATION!" I screamed at him. Ghirahim just kept smirking and that's when I really did slap him.

"YOU DESERVE THAT!" I yelled walking to the girls' bathroom. It was the one place in here I could guarantee Ghirahim wouldn't be. Although he probably could go in there; he looks like a girl...

"Midna, you look...flustered," a voice behind me said. I turned to face the voice.

"Hey, uh, Ruto. What are you doing?" I asked without thinking._ This is a restroom, Midna._

"Just checking my reflection!" a peppy Ruto said.

"You seem happy today," I commented.

Ruto bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. "I am! Yes! I am!" Ruto said with a grin so big, her cheeks should've exploded.

"Did Link notice you or something?" I asked the cheery teen. We had actually become quite close last nigh, believe it or not. She seemed to be a jerk and the stereotypical cheerleader that I usually hate, but once we started bonding, sharing secrets, and playing games, we actually all became good friends.

"Nope! But someone else noticed him!" Ruto said, giggling.

"Uh, Ruto?" I questioned. "Isn't that a bad thing? Aren't you afraid they'll take him away from you or whatever?" Ruto giggled some more.

"Nope!" Ruto piped. "He hates her!" I gave her a dubious look.

"Link doesn't hate anybody..." I started. Ruto flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Look, hon," Ruto said, using her pet name, "I don't know that he _hates_ her nessisiarly, but they are sworn enemies!" My jaw dropped. Was she talking about Zelda...?

"You're talking about Zelda aren't you?" I asked slowly. Man did she have the story backwards!

"Mmhmm!" Ruto replied, nodding her hair so that the blue waves bounced around. "Isn't it cute? She used to hate him, now she likes him! He won't like her though; he's way too good for her!" Back to the jerky Ruto...

"How do you know she likes him? Last I checked she hated his guts!" I blurted. Ruto laughed like a cheerleader.

"Don't you know anything?" Ruto asked examining her nails. "Zelda had all the obvious signs! She avoided talking about him all night, and when we did she got all flustered. Plus when I asked her this morning what she thought of Link, she blushed! Do you know what she said?" Ruto paused dramatically. "She said he's not bad!"

Ruto must've not been around when Zelda said she made up with Link... What if Zelda really _does_ like him though? Ruto did hit some good points! I'll ask her later.

"Uhhh, Ruto?" I cautiously asked.

"Yes?" the Zora questioned with wide eyes in return.

"What if I told you they made up?" I asked her. Ruto furrowed her brows.

"Did they?" Ruto asked, her face starting to drop. I nodded slowly.

"Oh no! My plan isn't working!" Ruto said, pacing back and forth on the maroon and cream colored tiles of the bathroom. "How is he supposed to hate her if they're friends?! I can't be his friend if she is! Then he'll start liking her! And then he won't like me!"

Link already likes Zelda though..._ I really need to know Zelda's thoughts on this! _

"I need to stop this before it gets out of control!" Ruto yelled, running out of the bathroom, shoving her way past a short brunette girl. The brunette raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged, walking out of the restroom.

* * *

**(Zelda's POV)**

"Link...?" I warily asked. He turned towards me and smiled when he noticed how uneasy I was.

"Come on Zelda! It's not that bad! We're only acting anyways!" Link said, laughing to himself. I felt the heat start to rise to my cheeks.

"I know. But it's...weird." I told Link. He laughed some more at me.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed. "This is a skit about the hero and the princess! Its only 'weird' if you make it that way!"

I nervously shuffled my feet and looked at the ground. "Do I have to?" I squeaked out. I blushed heavily at the sound of my voice. This was so embarrassing.

"Come on Zelda! I know deep down you want to!" Link joked. My face turned even brighter red.

"N-no!" I blurted. "Let's just practice!" Link started smirking and I scowled at him.

"I'll start a little bit before," Link suggested. He cleared his throat and started talking.

"Princess!" Link cried out to me fully in character, stretching his arms out to me.

"My hero!" I called back, not quite as in character as I should've been. Link pulled me in a tight hug and we stood there awkwardly for a moment. _Who had the next line again? _

Link pulled back from the hug but was still gripping my shoulders and I put my arms through his. "I worried for you! I wasn't sure is you were alright!" Link's face almost seemed to have a pink tint to it. He wasn't blushing, was he...?

"My hero..." I trailed off, staring into Link's clear blue eyes. His blonde hair glinted slightly in the light and his kind features seemed to mock me by saying, "I am so handsome! I will distract you! You will forget of all feelings of hatred!" Not that I noticed how good he looked...that's just what they were saying.

That was the worst part. I seemed to get more and more distracted when I talked to him. It was hard to pretend to be his friend, even though I'm not. And something about how he wore his hair, and his sparkling eyes... They dug deep into my skin trying to take away those feelings of hate from me. I didn't understand it.

"It's still your line Zelda," Link awkwardly said to me. I could tell my face was flushing heavily when I realized I had been staring into Link's eyes the whole time.

"Right!" I said, waking back up. I tried to remember my spot. "My hero! I have not forgot about you!" _Here it comes._ "I love you."

I reached up and pecked Link's cheek lightly. He had a huge goofy grin spread all over his face. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked.

"No," I said bluntly. "It was much worse." Link laughed at me, but I noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. Not that I was staring or anything...

"What's wrong?" I asked my 'friend.'

"We're friends, right Zelda?" Link suddenly asked. I was taken aback by the question.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" I quickly recovered. Link narrowed his eyes at me.

"You just seem so awkward being in my arms," Link said, gesturing to our awkward position. He was still holding me close and our faces were only a few inches apart. _Kissing distance_, I noted and I then questioned myself. _Why take note of_ that_?!_

We were just about to pull away from each other when a squealy Ruto ran up to us.

"Eek! What are you doing together?!" Ruto cried out. "And why so close?!"

"Umm..practicing our skit?" Link said with a hint of question in his voice. His eyes met mine and I watched as he followed them down to our bodies still very close to each other. I quickly pulled back before anything got worse.

"Oh. Sorry," I muttered to Link, with a face that was surely red. Link gave a nod in response. His face was a light shade of pink, not that I had been staring at his face...

"AHEM!" Ruto said, clearing her throat loudly. "Zelda! Can I speak to you?!" We walked a few feet away from Link and Ruto started talking.

"I know you like him!" Ruto bluntly said. My face turned red automatically.

"Wha-!? No I don't!" I blurted right after.

"That's not what your face says!" Ruto pointed out. _Curse my stupid blushingness!_

"My face is lying then!" I countered. Ruto have a hearty laugh in response.

"I don't think so!" Ruto said in a high pitched squeaky voice. "Why are you so stubborn?! Just admit it!"

"But it's not true!" I argued. I don't care what Ruto said, I did not like Link!

"Fine. Don't admit it!" Ruto said throwing her hands up in the air. I rolled my eyes and she contuinued. "That makes it easier for me! Don't get any ideas! HE'S MINE!"

Ruto stomped over to Link where she was undoubtably batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair creepishly. They started having a conversation together and I decided it would be rude to eavesdrop.

I walked a little bit past them when I heard Link talking. "Zelda?!" he exclaimed. What was Ruto saying about me?! I couldn't help but listen in now that I knew they were talking about me. I pretended to examine a wall and strained my ears to listen to their conversation.

I could pick up the sound of their voices, but not individual words. Until Ruto shrieked, "YOU JERK!" I turned back around and Link called after her, "How am I a jerk? It's the truth!" I watched Link roll his eyes at the Zora and saw them flicker towards me. I quickly spun around and contuined looking at the wall.

"That's a magnificent wall," Link suddenly said beside me. I jumped up a few feet in shock and Link laughed at me.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" the blonde teenage Hylian asked. I gave him a small smile and replied, "Just a bit!"

Link opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar looking Twili with bright orange hair running and yelling towards us.

"ZELDA! RUTO DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Midna yelled in joy. I smiled at my friend.

"Nope. But from where I was standing, I thought she would've!" Link replied, chuckling. I couldn't help but start laughing with him. Midna joined in with us and soon us three teenagers were rolling around on the floor in laughter.

"So Midna," I started once I had caught my breath. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be practicing with that Ghira guy?" Midna's face hardened and her eyes flashed with hate.

"I am not going near that guy again!" Midna exclaimed.

"Is he a guy?" Link asked, making me giggle. Midna raised an eyebrow at me when I giggled though.

"What?" I asked her, placing my hands on my hips.

Midna narrowed her eyes at me. "Nothing. I just don't remember you being so giggly around Link."

I forced myself not to blush and Link replied, asking, "Am I not allowed to lsigh at something funny?"

"Yeah! She _is_ my friend!" Link said with what could've been admiration on his face, but I probably misread his features.

I forced myself to let out the words. "Yeah. We're friends."

"You have no idea how good it feels not to lie anymore," Link said to me with a wide grin on his face. I smiled back, but thought how I really was lying still.

_Why is life so complicated? Why can't I be friends with him? Why can't I forgive and forget? Why?!_

"Rehearsals are done! Please have a seat at the tables for breakfast!" Impa suddenly called out over the mic. Link grabbed my arm and dragged me through the crowds and over to his table. Midna's jaw dropped and I mouthed the words, "I don't know!"

_Why is my heart all fluttery now that he's touching me?_ I wondered.

"Hey Link! Who's the lady?" I heard one of Link's friends ask. Many of the other jocks at the table laughed. Link just stood up with a big grin and said, "This is my friend Zelda Harkinian! We're doing the skit together! I thought it'd be alright if she ate with us!"

"Oh you're more than welcome to sit with us again," one of the guys said, wagging his eyebrows. My face flushed and I looked away. Link ignored them completely and sat there smiling at me.

"Let's go get our mushy oatmeal," I hissed to Link. I reached over to grab his arm but he flinched back.

"What's wrong?" I asked out of curiosity.

"N-nothing," Link stuttered. I furrowed my brows and nodded slowly.

"Let's go," I said, being sure to grab Link's arm for real this time. He still flinched a little at my sudden touch, bur relaxed a few seconds later. We waited in line to get our oatmeal and hardly spoke a word to each other, thus creating an awkward silence. When we sat back down, Link decided to get a seperate table for us, not wanting to deal with the morons we were originally sitting with.

I picked at my oatmeal and made hardly any attempts to eat it. I wasn't very hungry. Link, however, seemed pretty famished and rushed trough his breakfast.

"Zelda! You've hardly touched your oatmeal! Are you all right?" Link asked with his mouth fill of oatmeal.

_Since when did you care? Oh that's right, we're 'friends'._ Why did I think suggesting that would make lying any easier?! If anything it's worse...

"Zelda...?" Link asked worriedly.

"I'm not your friend!" I blurted. I cover my hands over my mouth, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"What?!" Link called out.

"Well...I sorta lied when I told you I wanted become your friend..." I trailed off, fingering a piece of my hair.

"What?! I thought you said we were starting over!" Link exclaimed. I cover my face with my hands.

"I-I lied. Again. I wanted to be your friend, I really did! But it was just too complicated," I started to explain. "I thought maybe I could convince myself that I could be your friend, but that didn't work. I lied and acted like I was your friend and maybe I'd get used to it, but it was too hard! I lied Link! I _lied!_"

Link stared at me blankly for a moment. A hurt look crossed his face.

"Yes, Zelda, you did," Link said darkly. He lowered his face to the lint where his bangs fell in his eyes. "But so did I." I was taken back by surprise.

"I-I wanted to tell you, but I can't," Link said. "If you're not my friend, then I shouldn't bother you with it. I thought...I thought that maybe we...could actually work something out."

Tears started to weld up in my eyes. Link looked pretty hurt. I didn't mean to hurt him though! I didn't even want to tell him! I tried not to let any of the teardrops fall out of my eyes. It hurt me as much as it hurt him.

"I understand Zelda! You don't want to be friends with someone like me! It's not 'possible!'" Link hissed at me. For a very cool and level-headed guy, this was probably the most heated up I've ever seen him.

"I won't bother you with my _presence_ anymore!" Link said, bring his voice up to a growl. He stood up, threw his bowl away, and wandered off into the crowds.

I regretted everything I said. Every. Single. Word. Was I too naive to notice that maybe I wasn't lying to myself about our friendship? Maybe I was lying to myself about hating him. Now that he was gone I felt...empty. Alone. Lost. And I hated it.

I wanted Link to come back and I could just laugh and say it was a joke. It wasn't though, was it? I meant every word I said, but the more that I thought about it, the more of a lie that sounded like. Maybe we were friends. Maybe.

We _were_ friends. We were. I just didn't want to open my eyes and see the truth. And now that I could see it, it was too late. What if he won't talk to me again? The thought of that hurt inside. It hurt. That must mean something, right?

Why was I so stupid and naive?! How come I can't see what's going on when it's right in front of me?! And Link didn't even know anything! He thought I was honest! He thought I was his friend! He played along with me! He didn't know I was lying! Heck, I _thought_ I was lying!

Was I really lying?

Was I telling the truth?

Why are my emotions always so mixed up when I think of Link?

_"I know you like him!"_ Ruto's words echoed through my mind. Is that what these strange emotions meant? Did I really like Link? I've denied it do many times, but I also denied our real fake friendship.

"You were looking awfully lonely over there so I thought I'd come and keep ya' company," a bulky guy with a big red pompadour said, scooting in across from me.

"Name's Groose, by the way," the big redhead said. "I believe pretty girls like you shouldn't have to sit by themselves." I looked away from the weird looking teen._ I was trying to figure out my emotions and this guy thinks he can hit on me?_

"Go away," I grumbled. Groose raised his eyebrows, but stood up throwing his hands in the air as he did so.

"Fine. Excuse me for trying to be nice, _Miss Princess!_" Groose said, walking away. Where was I?

Link was my friend, whether I knew of it earlier or not, and now I had to sort out this mess! _I wonder how Midna's fairing without me? And how's Sheik? What about Aryll? And all the other girls? _

* * *

**Zelda has some pretty mixed feelings about Link, huh? I can relate...I hated and had a crush on this guy last year at the same time... XD I thought he hated me (Zelda thinks Link hates her), but someone told me he liked me. I don't think he did though...ANYWAYS!**

**When Ghirahim speaks (even though I'm not a huge fan of Pokemon) I can imagine James's voice! XD That was random! Can anyone relate?**

**I thought that I messed last chapter up pretty bad, but there was only a few mistakes actually! It was a lot easier to fix than I had originally thought! This chapter, however, took me forever to write, then re-write! Ugh! But it's done! Hooray! High-five, anyone?!**

**Congrats to DJMasterJay (my cousin) for starting his first fanfic! It's pretty good so far and you guys should check it out! It's called Invisble Mask! It's a modern AU Zelink thingy, if I remember correctly! Check it out!**

**And if anyone's reading this author's note, shout out to you! Congrats! You are now aware that I have a poll up on my profile and you're also aware that I would love you forever if you participated! Please check it out! It's all about who Aryll should be paired with! :) I need feedback! **

**Enough blahahing for now! Please leave a review telling me how I did and what you think! It would be super duper awesome of you! XD **

**~Gliss~**

**P.S. The action of the story will be picking up in a few chapters! I'm already excited! XD**


	6. Drama and the Other Drama

**THERE WAS SOME CONFUSION WITH THE LAST CHAPTER, SO IF IT DIDN'T SOUND RIGHT, PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE FIXED VERSION! **

**Thanks to SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist , HeroOfAges113, Guest, NekoRose26, katieOoT, Not-Alone-Anymore, Opal223, Bleachshowlover1, Shadowninja1011, and for reviewing! *Happy dance* If you wanna make Glissy here happy, REVIEW! You know you want to... :)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry Legend of Zelda, I do not own you...at the moment! :D**

**WARNING: (Don't know why I'm putting this as a warning) THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY HAS SOME FLUFF GOING ON IN IT! WOOT! WOOT! XD I have practically a dictionary full of words with the root of fluff. So don't be surprised when I use my fluffified vocabulary! Some of you already know this! ;) You're special! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Drama and the Other Drama! (I just _had_ to name this chappie!) **

**(Link's POV)**

If she was going to lie to me about being my friend, why even offer?! It was ridiculous! I sat down at a random table, away from where Zelda was sitting. She was talking to a big, bulky guy, with a hideous pompadour, but I pretended not to notice (both the pompadour and Zelda). I wasn't even going to blink an eye in her direction anymore!

Oh the nerve she had! Thinking she could trick me! Ugh! Sure we were enemies and sure she hated me, but lying to my face like that was just..._mean!_

_But you lied to her too,_ I reminded myself. At least when I lied to her I had a reason, unlike doing it just to mess with me. And when she hurt her head, and we were at the Nurse's Office, I thought we had a moment!

Speaking of the Nurse, what did Anju do with Aryll? My thoughts were cut off by an obnoxious voice, ringing through the sound system.

"ARE WE DONE EATING?!" Ganondorf yelled. At the sound of his voice I banged my head against the table. I looked back up he was gone though and Impa had taken his place.

"My apologies," Impa said. "He just heard some, uh, bad news and isn't taking it so well!" Many people in the audience started giggling. I even cracked a smile.

"What he meant was, now that you're all done eating we're going to continue the skits some more," Impa explained. "So you may now break off into your groups!" And with that, everyone stood up and began to practice some more.

I forgot all about the stupid skit! How was I supposed to face Zelda now?! Frustrated, I ran a finger through my hair when Sheik jogged over to me with a terrified look on his face.

"Link! Man! You've got to help me!" Sheik cried out to me. I furrowed my brows.

"What's wrong, bro?" I asked, looking around. "And where's Fi?"

"Dude! That's exactly what's wrong!" Sheik exclaimed. "Fi!" He took a seat next to me and tried to calm down a little.

"Explain," I told him. The Sheikah nodded and with wide-eyes he began to tell his tale.

"Okay, so I was eating breakfast with Midna- don't you dare say anything! We were just having a friendly breakfast together- when Fi sits down next to us," Sheik let out a sigh full of exasperation. "She starts talking about the skit, no big deal, right? WRONG! She says we should try getting into character as we're sitting at the table! In front of Midna, she then snuggles up to me!

"Now you see why I was running away?! I ran from her as fast as I could! Then they dismissed everyone to practice and I used that as my opportunity to lose her and so far she hasn't found me!" Sheik grabs me by the shoulders and yells at me. "HELP ME LINK!"

I pat his arm and smile. "Sure buddy! Just follow me." Sheik lets go of my shoulders an we walk through groups of people practicing until we reach our destination: Outside.

"We can hide from our partner's out here, man!" I told Sheik with a smile. He smiled back, but it faded after a second.

"Hide from _our_ partners?" Sheik asked, narrowing his eyes. "Did something happen between you and Zelda?" I gave a sad smile and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," I admitted. "I found out that she used me basically. Everything she told me about us being friends; it was all a lie! She said she never really wanted to be my friend! She only wanted to make me upset."

Sheik frowned. "That doesn't sound like something my little cousin would do." I raised an eyebrow at him and he contuined. "She may not like you very much, but to use you like that is something I could never see Zelda doing!"

"Then why did she tell me that?" I questioned. Sheik shrugged and I let out a long breath.

"Well I guess we're stuck here for a little while," Sheik said. I nodded in agreement. "I kind of like it though. It's nice to have some bro time together again! This'll be our little refuge 'till Midna comes and saves me!"

I started laughing. "What makes you think that Midna will come and 'save' you?"

Sheik grinned like an idiot, but that's probably because he was. "She's gonna save me because I'm so hot!" I tried to stifle my laughter when I heard that.

"Yeah, 'hot' is definitely one way of putting it," I muttered.

Sheik smirked at me. "Your sister thinks so too, apparently!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "My sister has probably moved on by now. Hopefully."

Sheik jumped up and raised his arms into the air. "NO ONE CAN EVER MOVE ON FROM ME!" He lowered his arms, but still stood in front of me. "Even that awkward emotionless nut-case, Fi, can't stay away from me!"

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "Dude, you're so embarrassing! And I get the feeling Fi is only attracted to you because her 'objevtive' is to practice and perform you guys' skit."

"Haha! Nice one man!" Sheik said, trying to fist-bump me. I allowed it and we started laughing randomly. Sheik stopped laughing and his eyes widened. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Hello Sheik! Master Link!" a voice said behind us. I turned to face the speaker and my eyes also widened when I saw it was Fi. "I calculate a 75% chance that you were hiding from your partners, including me."

I gulped and glanced at Sheik who was biting his lip in worry. He scratched the back of his neck. "About that..." he trailed off.

"Shall we finish our skit?" the seemingly floating girl asked. Sheik nodded to her and turned to me and silently mouthed, "Save me!"

"I should go talk to Zelda too," I told them, walking away. When I was back inside the mess hall everything was as noisy as ever. I definitely preferred the outside.

Did I really have to face Zelda? Can't we just wait until the actual skit? I really didn't want to have to face her... My heart still ached from our last conversation. I liked her. A lot. And to hear that, it hurt, big time. It was even worse than when she flat-out said she hated me.

I took a lonely seat on the bench and waited. For what? I don't know. Maybe I was waiting for Zelda to come up to me herself. If she did that, _then_ I would speak to her.

"Master Link!" a choppy voice called from beside me. I turned and faced Fi.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked her suddenly. Fi stayed emotionless and sat next to me.

"Because, you are my master. I will obey any request of yours. I am the spirit that lives in the chosen hero's sword. It is only right that I would refer to a Link as master," Fi explained.

"I see," I replied, though I really didn't. She belonged in one of those mental hospitals. You know, the place for the crazy people? She made no sense!

"Going back to my original purpose of why I sought you out, do you know of Sheik's location?" I couldn't help but smile when Fi said that. He got away again.

"Nope," I said, hardening my face. I still had to face Zelda and her lies later. Fi place an arm down on the table and glanced up at me with her creepy blue eyes.

"Master, why the look of disdain?" Fi asked. "I calculate a 85% probability that this has something to do with your relationship with Zelda." She was a nut, but she somehow knew exactly what she was happening.

"Yeah," I admitted to her. "She completely lied to me and I don't ever want to see her again! She thinks that she can pull something like that off just to mess with me! She hates me and I..."

"You like her," Fi finished. "I can tell that you have strong feelings for Zelda. If I am correct, it's not that you don't want to see her, but that you don't want her to mess with you again. There is a 65% probability that she'll apologize the next time you see her. I suggest you find her now."

I stated at the blue girl. She said that Zelda will apologize... _No! I'm not going to talk to her until I have to!_ I wasn't going to face her if she was going to use me as some person to pick on! I already had enough of that from my parents...and I came here to escape that!

"Thanks for your words Fi, but I don't really feel like practicing my skit anyways," I told her. Fi nodded and replied, "As you wish master. I need to locate Sheik." And with that, she ran off in that floaty manner of hers.

I can't say I wasn't tempted to do as Fi told me, but I really didn't want to have to deal with her. Girls are so confusing. I realized I hadn't seen Aryll since earlier this morning. I'll deal with _that_ crazy teenager first. I got up and left, not even glancing once to see if Zelda was still there.

* * *

**(Zelda's POV)**

I sat alone on one of the benches outside. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes, drizzling down my cheeks like raindrops on a window. Why was I like this? Why was so confused?_ What did this mean?_

Had I meant to hurt Link? No, I hadn't. In fact, I hadn't even meant to say what I did. It was only after I said it I realized the truth: I didn't hate Link anymore. That 'lie' about becoming friends, wasn't so much of a 'lie' anymore. _What did this mean?_

We were friends. Or we used to be... The strange thing was, I didn't mind being his 'friend' as much as I thought I would. I kinda liked it...

I liked that warm feeling I got when I was around him. I liked the way his eyes would light up when he would smile warmly at me. I liked his hair that was all over the place. I liked his sparkling blue eyes that made time seem to freeze when they met mine. I liked it when one of his bangs would fall into his eyes and I had to resist the urge to push it out of the way. I liked the fact that I was wrong about him being a jerk and that he was actually a really sweet guy.

_What did this mean?_

"Zelda!" Midna cried out to me, running from...something. "Be my cover! Act like we're having a normal conversation and I was here all along! Maybe I won't be noticed!"

I looked up at my Twili friend and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Oh Zellie! What's wrong? Why are you crying? If some jerk did something to you, you know I will pound them like-"

"No," I cut her off. "I did it. It's my fault. And now I'm upset. I don't understand! Why am I like this?! Midna! Do you know?!"

Midna grabbed my arm and yanked me up from the bench. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I will find out when we get you all cleaned up in the bathroom. Just make sure we don't go inside easily noticed." We walked back inside and hurried through crowds of random people and marched our way into the bathroom.

"Zelda," Midna said, "tell me what's the matter." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. When I let it out I opened my eyes back up and stared at the floor.

"There's this guy," I told her. "He and I were talking and suddenly I said something I didn't mean to. He got upset and walked away. I got upset because it...hurt. I thought I was being honest with him, but turns out it was a big lie. Now he probably hates me, thinking I hate him. I'm so confused! Why are my emotions so mixed up?"

I gradually lifted my head and looked up at Midna. She smiled at me and asked, "Is this the same guy you had a two minute crush on last night?" I looked back down and nodded slowly.

"Is it Link?" she asked me. My head immediately shot straight up and I blushed wildly.

"W-what makes you think that?" I asked in return, mentally kicking myself for stuttering and blushing.

Midna had her face scrunched up, as if she were trying to stifle her laughter and smile. "Well Ruto told me something and the fact that you're bl-"

"DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING THAT FISH GIRL SAYS!" I blurted suddenly. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Come on Zellie! Just answer my question. Is it Link?" I stood there a minute, not saying anything.

"Yeah," I finally admitted to my best friend.

Midna just smiled at me. "I knew it. Let's get you cleaned up though. We'll talk about this late!" I nodded and walked over to the sink and washed my face.

"It's a good thing you're not big on makeup, otherwise this could've been a lot worse!" Midna told me. I smiled in response.

"There! You're all cleaned up and look as gorgeous as ever!" Midna exclaimed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ears.

"My hair feels disgusting!" I said, grabbing an elastic from my wrist. I threw my hair up in a sloppy ponytail, but I didn't care. We were at a camp.

Midna and I walked out of the restroom and sat down at one of the tables. Of course Link just so happened to be sitting in front of us with his back turned towards us. I couldn't stop staring for some reason. Midna followed my gaze and saw I was looking at Link.

"I know why your emotions are so mixed up," Midna suddenly said. I knew where she was going with this, but I allowed her to continue anyways. "Whether you want to believe it or not, you _do_ like him."

"I do not!" I exclaimed in protest. Midna held her finger up to stop me from saying more.

"Yes. You do. I know you do. You know I know you do. I know you know I do. You now know I know you know I do. I-"

"Midna!" I yelled, cutting her off from saying more. "I get your point." My eyes were still on Link and the strange girl that was talking to him. It was Sheik's partner, Fi. Why weren't they practicing? Why wasn't Midna practicing?

"Midna?" I asked, turning my attention to her. "Why aren't you practicing your skit with Ghira-something-or-other?"

Midna's eyes widened. "I forgot about that!" She looked down at the table. "Ghirahim was, uh, coming on way too strongly. And he...to put it simply, I never want to see his face again! That's who I was running away from!"

I smiled softly. "We should start a club for people hiding from their partners!"

Midna smiled back and said, "It's not exactly hiding when you're staring them down from behind!" I couldn't keep my face from turning red.

I hesitated before I asked, "I really do like him, don't I?" Midna nodded.

"Yeah. I think you do," she said. "You are not the same Zelda I knew before!"

I grinned mischievously. "And you're not the same Midna either! The Midna I knew would go up to Ghirahim, whoop his butt, and practice the skit no matter what the case was." After I said that something must've clicked for her, because she ran off saying, "I have a butt to kick."

Fi left Link (_finally!_) and I was about to talk to him and suggest we practice when he decided suddenly to get up and leave. And I really wanted to practice too! Or was it that I wanted to apologize?

"Zelda!" someone called out to the left of me. I turned my attention away from Link and focused on the girl to the left of me. It was...Aryll?

"Aryll?" I asked, confused. She smiled as she took the seat next to me.

"That's my name!" Aryll said cheerily. I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Aren't you, uh, supposed to-"

"Be sick?" Aryll asked, cutting me off. "Yeah. I guess. I thought if talk to you though!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. The girl was passed out on the floor earlier and suddenly she was her usual cheery, happy self. What did that nurse do to her? I touched my head where my bandages were self-cautiously. It didn't even hurt now._ What did she do to _me_?_

"So I take it you're feeling better?" I asked Aryll. She gave her usual bright smile and nodded, but I noticed the mischevious glint in her eyes.

Aryll gestured for me to move closer by waving her arm towards herself. "Don't tell anyone," she hissed to me, "but I was actually faking." My jaw dropped.

"F-faking?" I stammered. Aryll bobbed her head up and down. The girl was an actress. It all looked so real. So natural. "You're an excellent actress!"

Aryll's smile widened at the compliment. "Thank you! It was hard to be so still though. And when the nurse was asking what was wrong, I couldn't think of anything!" I laughed at her. Now I understood the random twitches in her body from earlier.

I frowned at a thought. "What was the point of doing that though? To show off that you were such an amazing actress that you don't need to do the skits?"

Aryll shook her head violently. "I," she said beginning to smile, "set you and Link up."

_That_ was it? But why did she keep setting us up? It made no sense! He probably hated me before we came to this stupid camp! And now we're 'friends' so suddenly we should start dating?! Um, I don't think so!

I didn't mind Aryll setting us up though...apparently I had a little crush on Link. My second crush in my life is on the same guy as the first one. Isn't that weird?

"Excuse me!" I hear Impa's voice say. "I have an announcement to make! We realized that we have overestimated the amount of time you needed to practice you're skits, so we'll start presenting those right now! We will have our lunch break at 12:30. It's 11:30 right now."

People started to move closer to the stage in the mess hall. Everyone awkwardly glanced at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to mention, you may grab your own chairs from the stacks in the by the stage!" Impa spoke, once more, into the microphone.

Everyone moved over to the stacks of chairs and started setting them up and sitting down. I sat next to Aryll, near the middle, because I didn't know where Midna, Sheik, Malon, Ruto, or Mila were. Or Link...

Miss Impa called out a few groups to go and their skits were pretty funny when I heard Midna and Ghirahim were called. I saw Midna stand up from her seat near the front and Ghirahim walked past me and Aryll's row.

Midna and Ghirahim stood on the stage together in an awkward silence until Midna finally said, "Our skit is over a lost romance...or something." Midna handed Ghirahim her microphone and grabbed one from the table behind her for herself.

"Soooo," Ghirahim said, drawing the word out.

"Why are you talking to me?" Midna spat at him. Ghirahim raised a brow in response.

"Because I love you," he said simply.

Midna narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I hate you and you should've moved on by now!"

"Please let me in!" Ghirahim begged.

"Let you in where?" Midna questioned him.

Ghirahim glared at her like it was obvious. "Let me into your house!"

A look that resembled shock, spread across Midna's face. "This is a house?!"

"Yes! It is! And you should let me in and take me back!" Ghirahim cried out. Midna pointed to the space behind her and said, "There is no doors and no walls. I think it's pretty easy to get inside my house!"

Ghirahim slapped his face into the palm of his hand. "STOP FOCUSING ON THE HOUSE! I WANT YOU BACK!"

A hurt look crossed Midna's face. "Well just a second ago, I didn't even know there was a house. I think it deserves a little attention!" Midna paused and turns to the audience. "A moment of silence for the house out of respect!"

Surprisingly, hardly anyone in the mess hall said anything. Ghirahim did though. He yelled, "FORGET THE HOUSE! PRETEND LIKE IT'S NOT EVEN THERE!"

"But you said-"

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!"

"So you want me to forget that you told me to pretend the house isn't there?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! THERE'S NO HOUSE THERE ANYMORE!"

"But you said-"

The audience was whooping and cheering at this point and I was giggling out of control. Aryll was almost dying with laughter beside me.

Ghirahim took a step toward Midna. "Are you going to take me back?"

Midna frowned at him. "You're never going to admit that there's a house behind me, are you?"

"Do you know how this makes me feel?" Ghirahim said, moving his fingers around like he was doing some sort of weird finger dance. "FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!" Then, he literally exploded...into a bunch of diamonds.

There were lots of whispers and murmurs arising from the audience. Aryll looked at me. "Where is he?" I looked back at the stage and 'he' was standing behind Midna, invading her "bubble" area. I could see Midna stiffen at his close proximity to her.

"Look, all I want is for you to take me back! Okay?" Ghirahim asked. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it all over the place disturbingly. Midna jumped forward in disgust.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Midna shrieked,stepping closer to him. Although Ghirahim took a step back, he leaned in towards her. He grinned slyly and said, "You mean this?" and he stuck his tongue out an wiggled it all around again.

"No," Midna replied. "I meant don't step behind me like that!"

Ghirahim furrowed his brows. "Why not?"

"Because my house is there."

Insane laughter burst out from the audience and Ghirahim threw the microphone at Midna, who thankfully caught it, and walked off the stage and into the boys' bathroom.

"Uh...scene!" Midna finished. Cheers and screams arose from the audience. Aunt Impa walked bck onto the stage and called out Ruto and some other guy's group. Their skit was really boring and nothing happened.

Many other groups went, including Malon and that boy Pipit's groups. Their skits were also really boring...I also wasn't paying much attention.

"Aryll and Link," Miss Impa called out. I looked at Aryll funny, but she shooed me away and gestured for me to go up there.

I grabbed the mic from Impa and Link got the one from on the table behind us. I cleared my throat and spoke into the microphone saying, "Hi guys! I'm not Aryll, she wasn't feeling good so I filled in for her. I'm Zelda and our skit is over the Hero and Princess romance!" I did not glance at Link even once when I said that.

I didn't remember many of my lines and I hadn't even practiced since breakfast. The fact that Link was really mad at me didn't help me to focus either. We turned to face each other and I could see the hurt in his eyes that I caused him. Sure, I'd been mean to him before, but what I did earlier was just ruthless.

"Princess," Link said, starting to bow. Despite everything that had been going on earlier, I couldn't help but notice the way his hair would glisten in the stage lighting. It made me smile down at him.

"My hero," I said, using this as my opportunity to touch his soft, golden hair. Link looked up at me and I stepped back and allowed him to stand.

"I-I-" Link said, his voice cracking. His face was tinted a slight pink out of embarrassment. Who's line was next?

_Improvise_. Something I wasn't too shabby at either. That's just what I had to do.

"You need not say anything more," I replied. I didn't know where I was going with this, so I let the words flow freely from me like a river, moving carefully through a clearing.

"My hero. You are unsure of what is happening right now," I said, allowing a strange sensation take over me. I felt as if someone was telling me what to say, yet I heard no voice. I felt almost...possessed. "You must understand the struggles we are going through right now. I will admit that I made mistakes. You must forgive me of that."

I took a moment to let it all sink in. I think Link understood, I was beginning to myself. Everything I told him, everytime I looked at him, I felt...something different. It had no explanation. And through this skit, I was apologizing for my mistakes and tied it into our story.

"Princess, I forgive you. Now it is my turn to apologize. I should not have been so harsh tempered with you." Link took a step forward and gazed right into my eyes. I noticed for the first time that the audience was dead silent and we had their full attention for once. It was as if they felt that strange sensation too.

"So are we friends? For real?" I asked with sincerity this time. Our eyes were still locked and Link nodded to me.

"We are," he whispered. When he said that the sound system made his voice sound harsher than what it really was. "Just promise me one thing, princess!" I still held his gaze and replied, "Anything."

"Be completely honest to me from now on. Actually, scratch that. Be honest to everyone from now on. Including youself."

It's as if he has magically powers and can read my mind. That hit home to me. I moved closer to him until we were only inches apart.

"I promise," I whispered into the microphone. We both set the microphones aside and I wrapped my arms around him in a tight friendly hug. I pulled back from Link with a smile on my lips. He had a smirk on his.

"You really mean it?" Link whispered in my ear. We were still extremely close.

"Of course, _hero_," I whispered back.

Before I was fully aware of what I was doing I reached up and put my hand on Link's face. We moved in closer and he wrapped an arm around my waist and. I scooted my face up to his and kissedhimself soft lips. He kissed me back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The silent audience suddenly roared and screamed and hollered as loud as they could.

Link and I pulled away from each other and everyone was still screaming loudly. A large goofy grin was plastered all over his face and I couldn't help smiling at him.

"I guess we're done then?" Link asked, his face covered in a blush. I looked at my shoes.

"I guess so," I awkwardly replied, hoping my face wasn't as red as his.

We both walked off the stage and the crowd of people chatted wildly with each other. I took my seat next to Aryll and she was completely giddy with, well, giddiness.

"You kissed my brother!" Aryll exclaimed. I knew I was blushing at this point.

"I-I guess," I stammered, looking away. Aryll gripped my shoulders and grinned like a mad-man.

"I knew you two had something going on! I knew it!" Aryll said loudly. "This skit was perfect! My plan worked! Hooray! How did you like kissing my brother?" I shrank back in my seat. Everyone was going to be asking me about that now.

"It was all just an act," I answered her. "It didn't mean anything. We were just acting."

Aryll giggled and shook her head. "Okay! Whatever you say! You two are some really great actors though!" She winked and I rolled my eyes.

The kiss... That was acting, wasn't it? I just discovered my true feelings for the teenager I grew to hate, who I also ended up lying about lying to. Then we had to perform a skit based on romance. Then after we make up in front of everyone we also kiss. So was I _really_ acting or not?

_So this is what it's like to deal with real teenage emotions and feelings!_ I felt like I used to be an emotionless robot compared to what I am now. The feeling of liking someone...it wasn't as bad as I'd thought it'd be. It had lots of drama to it though. _Stupid teenage hormones..._

Many more people performed their skits, but I couldn't pay attention to any of them. I was too...distracted. By the back of Link's head. Aryll had to elbow me and tell me when it was Fi and Sheik's turn.

"I'm Sheik," my cousin said and handed the mic to Fi. Sheik grabbed the other one and Fi introduced herself.

"Our topic was newly wedded...joy..." Sheik said sarcastically. A few people snickered at this.

"I believe this is our house," Fi said. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Naw!" he replied sarcastically.

Fi "floated" over to what must've been the door because she acted like she was opening it.

"Isn't it lovey?" Fi asked.

"I don't know. Can houses be lovely?" Sheik retorted. I wondered if he actually was supposed to be so sarcastic.

"Let's set up the bed," Fi suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The bed? As in singular? Only one?" Sheik exclaimed. "No one ever told me we would be sharing a bed!"

"Yes, we are. Now help me set it up," Fi explained, emotionlessly.

"I think I'll just sit on this couch. Yeah, and I think I'll sleep here too!"

"I need help setting-"

"Do it yourself, woman!"

"I-"

"If you're gonna get anywhere in life you need to learn to work for yourself," Sheik snapped. He lounged on two of the chairs as if they were a real sofa.

Fi mimed setting up the bed and Sheik did nothing, like the lazy butt I knew he was.

"I finished, honey!" Fi called out.

"What's with the pet name?" Sheik asked, raising his brows.

"What do you mean?" Fi asked. "We're married."

Sheim acted like he was surprised. "We are?! I think I was drunk or something! I never agreed to that! In fact, I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm your wife," Fi said, her melodic voice ringing in the speakers.

"Then go to the kitchen where you belong!"

"I don't mean to cause trouble, but you aren't following what we practiced and instead you are making sexist remarks."

"AND YOU'RE A FREAKING COMPUTER!"

"Actually I-"

"SCENE!" Sheik cried out and everyone cheered loudly. Even though Sheik was very sarcastic and sexist, you had to admit...it _was_ pretty funny!

Aryll turned toward me. "I don't think Sheik was supposed to say any of that!"

I shrugged and leaned a little back in my chair. "I don't know. It worked!"

We both giggled and another couple of groups performed their skits. When it was all over, we ended up being dismissed to luhour fifteen minutes late. Midna and Sheik caught up to me and Aryll.

"ZELDA!" Midna screamed. She saw Aryll next to me and yelled, "ARYLL!"

"Zelda and Aryll!" Sheik also screamed, but with less enthusiasm.

"Zellie!" Midna cried out. "You freaking kissed freaking Link in front of freaking everyone!"

Sheik leaned close to me and whispered loudly, "Midna's freaking out right now."

"Yeah...about that..." I trailed off. I realized Link wasn't with us. I needed to sort things out before my life became any more hectic.

"Hold that thought; I gotta go!" and with that I ran off. I knew that they were probably confused, but I was in a hurry.

I looked around the mess hall for a familiar mop of golden hair. Almost everyone was seated at tables by now or standing in line for lunch. Where was Link though? I spun around from where I was standing and crashed into none other than...Link!

"Zelda!" he exclaimed.

"Link..." I said, looking at my shoes. "We need to talk..."

"Okay," Link agreed. "Let's get in line for lunch first."

We waited in line and were served a...turkey sandwich...I think. I'm not sure. Anyway, we walked over to a table to sit and eat. Alone.

"So, what's up?" Link asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. He made a disgusted face and I wasn't sure if I wanted to try mine.

"Do you mind if we go outside?" I asked, poking the 'turkey'.

"Alright," Link agreed. "Let's go!" Together, we picked up our trays of the so-called food, and walked out the doors. We sat on the bench facing one of the fields.

"Link, I need to tell you something," I slowly said. Link eagerly nodded his head.

"I-I, well, actually, I-" I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath in. "What did you think about the kiss?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked, quizzically. I frowned at him. It was almost as of Link was making me explain this on purpose.

I drew in another breath. "When we kissed, on the stage, how-" I cut myself off. "That was just acting, right?"

Link almost seemed disappointed. "Of course. I mean we were only being in character." That made me feel sort of disappointed, but I was only his friend. According to our performance.

I tilted my head to the side. "What about the promise I made?" Link dared to eat another bite off his sandwich.

"This is disgusting!" he exclaimed, mouth full of food. "Sorry, the promise. Well, how did you interperet the promise I had you make?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you actually did make me promise. Isn't that why we're able to talk to each other? Aren't we friends?"

Link nodded. "And I'm glad we are!"

I stopped poking my turkey and wrinkled my nose. "I don't want to eat it!"

"There's a pimple in the center of your forehead," Link randomly pointed out.

"There is?!" I exclaimed. I wasn't a girly kind of girl, but I did not like pimples! On instinct my jaw dropped and my hand shot up to my forehead. Link took this as and opportunity to grab my turkey and shove it in my mouth. It tasted like the sewer, although I don't really know what the sewer tastes like...

I spit out the turkey and it just happened to land on Link's lap. My face flushed wih embarrassment. I pulled the turkey off of his jeans.

"Sorry," I muttered. Link just stared at me wih his eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped. Then it closed and turned into a straight line. I narrowed my eyes at him and the line suddenly curbed at the tips. A small smirk. A bigger smile. A genuine grin. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I asked. Link was laughing so hard, he couldn't even speak! I started giggling myself until we both fell off the bench, rolling on the ground in our laughter.

When we caught our breath we awkwardly straightened up. Link grabbed my plate the same time as me and our hands brushed. I handed him my plate and looked at him with the corner of my eye and saw a faint blush on his cheeks. _Why was he blushing?_

"Let's get back to everyone now," I suggested.

"That sounds good," Link replied.

"There's not actually a pimple on my forehead is there?"

"No, you're good!"

* * *

**I did it! It's done! Finished! Completed! Hooray! It's actually somewhat fluffalicious too! XD And for those of you wondering about ALoT, it's on a temporary hiatus. :)**

**I may hve mentioned this before but, I PUT UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE AND YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT! Please? I need help! :D Also, someone gave me an idea and a new category was posted! :) Thanks!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! It was long! And fluffy! How'd you like the fluff, and everything else? Leave a review and tell me, please! I'd love to hear! :)**

**~Gliss**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST WEEK FOR THE POLL! VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!  
**

**I am back...with another chapter! *Random music* Oh yeah! Cuz I'm awesome! :P *Cough!***

**So the plot that was ever so subtly hinted at, is finally starting to take place! Hoorah!**

**I had so many reviews! You guys make me wanna write my little heart out! But life gets busy (and I don't wanna die of 'writing my little heart out'). Thank you SO much! People that have reviewed since the last chapter: Esparia, twinxie100, DJMasterJay (I know you can't read this right now, but you do deserve to be mentioned...), ShadowNinja1011, madlink007, Opal223, Fabula Nova780, Bleachshowlover1, BirdyTakeFlight, Deila, DarkfallenAngelWings, and ArianandXaia.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know this by now...I don't own Legend of Zelda! Is this seriously required for every chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Link's POV)**

We finished cleaning up for lunch and headed to something I had been looking forward to all day. The swimming pool. Sheik and I ran into our cabin and grabbed our swim trunks to change into.

"Is Link Avalon in here?" a female voice asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah! Come in!" I shouted. A tall and thin Gerudo woman stepped into the room. She was wearing a red bikini top and a pair of white athletic shorts that had red stripea on the sides. I glanced over at Sheik, next to me, who was looking the woman up and down.

"Well, hello there!" Sheik whispered under his breath. I elbowed him so he would shut his mouth.

The lady stepped toward us. "You are Link Avalon?"

I furrowed my brows. "Uh, yeah. I am. Why?"

"Follow me," the woman said. I made no effort to move.

Sheik elbowed me this time. "Dude! She's asking you to go with her! If I were you I'd do that! If you know what I mean," he hissed beside me.

I glared at him and took a step forward. "First tell me who you are and where we're going."

"Fair enough," the woman agreed. "I am Nabooru Spirit and we are going to talk to Ganondorf. Mr. Dragmire, I mean."

"The boss-man's calling you out! Looks like you better go!" Sheik called out as I walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and shut it behind me. Nabooru contuined to walk and I followed behind her.

I moistened my lips. "So am I in trouble or something?" Nabooru said nothing in response.

"Do you work here?" No reply.

"Where exactly is he?" Nothing.

"How much longer until we get there?" Nope.

"Are you even listening?!"

After walking for quite a while in silence, we stopped at a cabin with a picture of a...pig on the door, I guess. Nabooru gently tapped the door and whispered, "Good luck."

"WHAT?!" I heard the voice bellow. "GHIRAHIM! IF IT'S YOU ASKING TO GET RID OF THAT TWILI GIRL AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL-" Ganondorf opened the door and saw us standing there.

"My lord," Nabooru said, kneeling down. I raised a brow, but did nothing else.

The man snarled at me. "I see Nabs here did her job!" I looked over at 'Nabs' from the corner of my eye, who made something that resembled a disgusted face, but it was hard to tell because of her position. _ Is he even going to allow her to stand back up again?_

"Where is the girl?" Ganondorf asked. "DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT THE GIRL!" _Someone's short-tempered._

Nabooru cringed and lowered her head even further. "I-I couldn't find her."

"Who is it?" I suddenly asked. The two of them seemed to have temporarily forgotten I was there, based on their expressions.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at me. "What is it to you, punk?"

As I gulped, his fiery eyes never left me. "I thought I could help find this person if I knew who it was." Although, I already had an idea of who the girl might just be.

The giant leaned back to ponder the suggestion for a moment. "Fine. Her name is Zelda Har-something-or-other."_ I knew it!_ "You and Nabooru will find the girl and bring her to me, are we clear?"

Nabooru and I both agreed and when Ganondorf slammed the door shut she finally rose to her feet. "You know, I actually do know where Zelda is."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. She was in her cabin, but I, uh, forgot to talk to her." We started to head to Zelda's cabin. When we arrived I knocked at the door.

"Come in!" someone shouted. I opened the door and stepped inside. Midna and Aryll were sitting on their bunks, looking at me and Nabooru.

"Who's she?" Midna suddenly asked.

Nabooru stepped forward. "I am Nabooru Spirit. Is Zelda here?"

The Twili narrowed her eyes. "Maybe...why does it concern you?"

"Zelda isn't here," Aryll answered.

"Where is she?" I asked the girls. They both looked at each other then faced me again.

Aryll slid off her bunk. "Zelda's at the pool all ready."

"You guys let her go by herself?!" I exclaimed.

The two girls started giggling. "Someone's over protective!" Midna said in a sing-songy voice.

Aryll smiled and turned to me again. "Relax! Sheik went with her!"

Nabooru walked past me. "If she's at the pool with 'Sheik' why are you guys here?" Midna and Aryll shared another glance.

"We let Zelda go ahead while we waited for Malon to come back from the bathroom," Midna explained.

Aryll nodded. "She went there to check on Ruto, who left a while ago and never came back."

"What about the other girl? The short blonde?" I asked. "I forgot her name."

The blonde that I did know, gasped. "Mila!"

Midna squinted. "Oh yeah. There was another one. Oh well!"

"Midna!" Aryll squealed.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

Nabooru cleared her throat. "Girls. Let's go make a trip to the bathroom."

I started to feel a little left out. "What about me?"

Nabooru smiled. A Gerudo smile. There was something about it you couldn't trust. "You can come too!"

"Just not actually in the bathroom," Midna clarified. I nodded and we exited the cabin and headed over to the bathroom.

**(Time skip!)**

"Neither Ruto or Mila were in there!" Aryll said as she stepped out from the bathroom.

"What about Malon?" I asked.

"She, Midna, and Nabooru will come out in just a sec!" she answered.

I furrowed my brows. "Is there a reason you're not all together?"

The blonde shrugged. "They told me to go ahead to you while they searched the stalls one last time."

Malon, Midna, and Nabooru walked out of the restroom. "Did Aryll tell you we couldn't find anyone?" Midna asked. I nodded in response.

"Link!" Nabooru randomly cried out. "We have to go get Zelda!"

My eyes widened. I completely forgot why I originally went there. "Shoot! Let's go to the pool!" We left the others behind and took off.

"Do you work here?" I finally asked Nabooru, as we were jogging to the pool.

She shook her head. "Actually, no, I don't. But I somehow became Ganondorf's right hand woman. And I came here to have fun!"

"That's kind of creepy."

"Exactly! So now I'm doing all these favors for him and I have no say about any of it!" Nabooru exclaimed.

"And what's with the whole 'Lord Ganondorf' thing?" I questioned the Gerudo.

She shrugged. "He said it would please him more; let me tell you something, that man should not be unpleased!"

"Is there a reason why he calls you 'Nabs' or whatever, too?" I asked her.

She cringed and looked away. "I'm pretty sure he's a pedophile. A creeper. A rapist. Whatever you wanna call him. It all fits. I mean, have you seen the way he eyeballs the little girls around here?" I shook my head and she faced me again. "It's pretty creepy. Take my word for it."

"I will," I told her. "Why don't you just tell him that you didn't come here to work for him?"

Nabooru shook her head and looked at me. "It doesn't work that way. I will tell you this once again, that man should not be unpleased!"

There was an awkward silence for a little while until Nabooru spoke again. "How old are you, Link?"

"Sixteen."

"Alright. I'm seventeen," she said.

There was another pause, but Nabooru interuptted it. "Are you and Zelda dating or something?"

This got my immediate attention. "What? No! We're just friends! Just friends!" I turned to her. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "You just seem to be pretty protective of her."

"I am not-"

"And I saw your skit. The kissing part was adorable, by the way!"

"That means nothing!"

"Plus, you blush a lot whenever she's mentioned!"

"I do not!" As if on cue I felt my face start to heat up.

Nabooru smiled at me. "So I'm guessing you like her, then?"

I looked away nervously. "No! Why do you say that?"

"Must I go through the list again?" Nabooru asked.

"Fine. Maybe I do have a little crush on her...what's it to you?" I asked her.

Nabooru turned the opposite direction from me. "No reason..."

"You better not tell her!" I yelled. "If you tell her I swear I'll-"

"Oh look! Here's the pool!" Nabooru interrupted me. I saw that she was right and dropped the argument. We walked over to the gate and went inside. It was loud and wet.

"Do you see Zelda?" Nabooru asked me. I shook my head. Then I spotted to familiar looking blonde heads. One of which was dipping her toes in the water, sitting next to the other who was talking with a group of girls. Zelda and Sheik.

"I see her!" I told Nabooru. "Follow me!" We quickly made our way over to the edge of the pool where they were sitting. Zelda looked up at me and smiled and I felt the butterflies start flitting around in my stomach.

"Hey Link!" the pretty blonde greeted. Sheik glanced over his shoulder and saw me.

"Dude! How'd it go? What'd the boss-man want, anyway?" he questioned.

"Zelda," I replied.

Zelda's head shot up and her eyes widened. "Me?"

Sheik stood up and brushed himself off. "Well isn't that nice! The big guy doesn't just look like a creeper, he _is_ a-" He stopped himself when he finally noticed Nabooru. "It's Nabooti, right?" he asked.

"Nabooru," she corrected. Sheik looked away, embarrassedly and I stifled my laughter. "It's a Gerudo name. I don't blame you for mispronouncing it. Sometimes simple minds can't handle tough words."

Sheik nodded in agreement. "True, true. Wait a minute! Did you just call me-"

"Okay!" I interrupted. "Are we going to leave now?"

"Sounds good," Zelda said, standing up. "Although you already know, I will formally introduce myself. I'm Zelda Harkinian." She stretched out her hand towards Nabs.

Nabooru grinned and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Nabooru, as you also know!"

"Now that that's taken care of, let's go!" I said, attempting to leave.

Sheik looked a little hurt. "What about me?"

Nabooru smiled slyly at him. "Stay here. The girls are loving the abs!" She winked and walked off without out us.

"That means she was checking me out, right?" he asked.

Zelda rolled her eyes and shook her head in defeat. "Why don't you just stick to Midna?" She turned to me and whispered so he couldn't hear, "She's into stupid and muscular." I grinned at her joke.

His eyes widened and he turned beet red. "Right. Midna. Is she coming?" I nodded and after Zelda grabbed her towel, we finally started walking off.

"Wait!" Sheik called out to us. "Do you think Midna will like this?" He gestured to his bare chest.

Zelda rolled her eyes once again and replied sarcastically, "I'm sure she'd enjoy the fact that you're hitting on every girl you see!"

Sheik frowned at her comment. "I do not hit on every girl! Only the hot ones! Like Nabooru! And I don't hit on you because I don't roll that way! I also don't hit on Link's sister because-"

"That's it!" I stopped him. "We are leaving! Goodbye!" We started walking once again and jogged up to Nabooru.

"That took you guys a little while longer than I expected!" she commented.

Zelda sighed. "I blame Sheik."

Nabooru nodded. "Sheik. He was the cute blonde guy with the abs, right?"

"I don't know what world you're from to believe that," Zelda muttered and I chuckled at that.

"We all know that there's only one cute blonde guy with abs and you're looking at him!" I added.

Nabooru rolled her eyes and turned toward me. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ego, how could I forget you?"

"I was wondering the same thing!"

"Well I can't say for a fact that you're a cute blonde guy with abs. I got to see em' to believe it!"

"I'm not just gonna take off my shirt and say, 'Hey! Look at my abs! Doesn't my chest look sexy?'" Zelda started laughing and nearly fell over.

"I'm sorry, Link. Looks like you're gonna have to stick with a simpler title of 'Cute Blonde Guy'!" Nabooru countered.

"Can't you just take my word for it?" I asked, jokingly.

Nabooru sighed. "Oh all right, Mr. Cute Blonde Guy Who Pretends To Have Abs But Won't Admit He Doesn't. That good enough?" Zelda was laughing so hard I could see tears in her eyes. She stopped walking and fell over, banging her head into my chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Blondie! You do not need another head injury!" I exclaimed as I helped her up. She was bright red and stopped laughing.

"So...how were they?" Nabooru asked. I raised an eyebrow and Zelda asked, "What?"

Nabooru let out a loud breath. "Link's abs, I mean! How were they? When you fell on him?"

Zelda's face was still a little red as she smiled. "Rock solid."

"BAM! I've got me some real abs!"

We kept walking a little ways further and we stopped at Zelda's cabin so she could quickly change out of her bathing suit.

"I'm done!" she exclaimed as she stepped out of her cabin. "Ther was no way I was wearing that in front of...whatever he goes by."

I smirked at her. "It's because of what Sheik was saying, wasn't it?"

"And I just don't feel comfortable walking around all day in practically nothing," she added.

"Hey!" Nabooru exclaimed besides me. "Some of us have the right figure for it!" I placed my head in the palm of my hand.

"And some of us are more humble about our bodies," I replied into my hand.

Nabooru faked a hurt expression and faced me. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Rock-Solid-Abs! I forgot how humble you were, trying to justify the fact you were the only cute blonde guy with abs!"

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yes! Exactly! Which is why I couldn't take off my shirt and make Sheik look bad!"

"Enough about the abs!" Zelda suddenly yelled. We both turned our attention to the normally calm blonde's outburst. "You two argue like an old married couple!"

I smiled jokingly. "Don't pretend that wasn't us a few days ago."

Zeldas rosy lips were pulled tightly into a thin, grim line. "A few days ago when I said I hated you I meant it. That wasn't me joking around! So in that case, no, we didn't fight like an old married couple."

"Wow! Looks like you've got a serious love-hate relationship going on here. With mostly love," Nabooru commented. "Old married couple love!" We both gave her the silencing death glare.

"Not funny," I told her, trying to hide my blush. Nabooru gave a signature Gerudo smile and replied, "But your blush is!" Of course that just made me redder.

Zelda shook her head, but couldn't help smiling. "I think we could easily be friends. Have you met Midna? The two of you would get along just perfect!"

Nabooru nodded. "Yeah. She seems cool!" Just after she said that we approached _his_ cabin.

Before she knocked on it Zelda asked, "Is that a...pig on the door?" I shrugged in response and then she tapped lightly on the door.

"Nabbie-Boo?! Is that you?! It took you long enough!" Mr. Dragmire's voice bellowed.

"Nabbie-Boo?" Zelda quietly asked. The Gerudo shook her head and looked away out of embarrassment. The door flung wide open and Ganondorf stood in the doorway.

"Come in Ms. Har...Har...Har-"

"Harkinian," Zelda told him.

"That's what I said. Oh, and you too Mr. Avi-whatever," Ganondorf barked. As he moved out of the way Zelda and I stepped inside. "You can just wait right there Nabs!" he called outside. The man gestured for us to sit down in two of the seats as he shur the door and took one of his own.

His cabin resembled something of the stereotypical Principal's (Desk with name plate, a few chairs along the wall, cabinets with pictures on them, etc.) except there was a bed in the back. _So the man does sleep. Surprising._

Mr. Dragmire cleared his throat. "I'm sure you two know just why you're in here." Zelda and I shook our heads. "I'll give you a hint: it has to do with your behavior earlier today."

"But sir," Zelda started, "Link and I did nothing-"

Ganondorf shook his head and wagged his finger. "No excuses, darling. I heard all about what you two did!" He shifted his mouth into a wicked green revealing un-humanely sharp teeth. I didn't like his smile...or his pet names...or te way everything sounded so creepy when he said it.

"Care to tell us what we did wrong?" I asked him. The man shot up straight in his chair and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know what you did, boy." Ganondorf had always reeked evil, but when he said that he was completely dripping with it. I shook my head somewhat defiantly. He lowered his head and glared at me with eyes I swear could've killed somebody.

"Need a refresher?" Zelda and I glanced at each other. Then we saw what our friend Ganny was doing. He kept making kissy faces and smacked his lips against each other, openly mocking us. "Do you know now?" We both nodded with embarrassment.

Zelda pursed her lips and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry sir, but it was just for the skit." I nodded and agreed with her.

Ganondorf'as fiery eyes flashed and he stood up. "It doesn't matter whether it was 'for the skit' or not. It was still PDA and it's not allowed!"

"You don't understand!" Zelda argued. "PDA stands for 'Public Display of Affection' and with him, there is no 'affection'!" _Ouch! Hurtful!_

As he sat back in his chair, Mr. Dragmire let out a huffy sigh. "Fine. You may go. Don't do it again! And you better have what I want next time I see you two!" He shooed us out. I tried to ask what he meant by 'what he wanted," but he hushed us and shooed us some more.

"Did you know what he meant by, 'having what he wants?'" I asked Zelda, as we walked away.

She shrugged and looked at me. "Honestly I was more worried about the whole 'next time I see you' thing."

I glanced around the area outside of Mr. Dragmire's cabin. "Where's Nabooru?"

Zelda looked around with me. After a few minutes of searching she said, "I don't see her around here. Maybe she's back at the pool."

(Time skip to the pool)

Zelda and I walked around the pool to see if Nabooru was there. Malon, Aryll, Sheik, Midna, and that kid Pipit were all hanging out together, but no Nabooru. We walked over to the group.

"Did Nabooru come back to the pool?" Zelda asked the group. They all either shrugged or shook their heads.

Midna stepped forward. "She didn't go back with you?"

"No," I replied. "So Mila, Ruto, and Nabooru are missing."

The Twili girl sighed. "I didn't care so much for the other two, but I kind of liked Nabooru!"

"Me too," Sheik said, nodding. "She was pretty hot." Zelda coughed and her eyes flickered to Midna for a second. "She's not really my type though," he covered.

"This is serious, guys!" Aryll interuptted. "People are missing and here we are joking around!"

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Let's gather some facts. What do we know?"

"They were all girls," Sheik noted. _Of course he said that._

"Shoot!" Zelda exclaimed. "I don't have a pencil or paper! How do you guys feel about coming to my cabin?"

"Sounds good! Then we can discuss this privately too," I added.

Aryll looked down for a second, but slowly nodded her head. Something was wrong. The others started walking ahead while me and Aryll went at a slower pace.

"I know that look," I told her. "What's wrong?"

Aryll tried a fake smile. "Nothing! I'm perfectly fine!"

I gave her a 'you've got to be joking' look and she shrugged. "I'm your brother; I know something's wrong!"

"I guess, I'm, well-" She paused to take a deep breath and looked away. "I'm not very comfortable with the whole disappearing people thing."

I started laughing loudly. "No one is!"

I saw a look of hurt fall on Aryll's face. "I don't understand what's happening and I don't like it."

"Agreed," I said. "Were you close with Ruto or Mila? I'm guessing not so much with Nabooru though."

"I wasn't too close with them, but we had our share of bonding moments last night," Aryll explained.

"What happened?"

"None of your business!"

"Girl stuff?"

"Yes!"

"What kind of girl stuff?"

"Link!"

"Were you talking about boys? Gossiping about other girls? Clothes? Whether to go swimming or not?"

"LINK!" Aryll yelled. "Wait, swimming?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Correct me if I'm wrong, I am a dude, but girls sometimes don't like to go swimming because they're on their-"

"Link! We were just joking around and being goofy last night!" Aryll clarified, turning a bit red at the tips of her ears.

"So no talk about boys?" I asked. "No talk about _me_?" Aryll looked away and didn't answer. "Is that a no? To which question?"

"Oh look! It's my cabin!" Aryll pointed out and sure enough it was. We walked inside and everyone had already found their places to sit. Zelda was on the bottom bunk of the bed closest to the door, Midna on the top, Sheik sitting on the floor by the window, Pipit sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed next to that window, and Malon sitting on top. I 'accidentally' ended up on the bunk with Zelda and Aryll sat in the space in between Pipit and Sheik on the floor. Situated.

"So now that we're all here, let's go over the facts," Zelda suggested.

Sheik grinned. "I know I said it before, but I'll say it again: They were all girls." Zelda jotted that down on her notepad.

"We all just recently met them. For the most part anyway," Aryll added. Zelda also took note of that.

"Well, it's not important, but they all had different hair colors," Malon offered. She really hadn't said anything and I nearly forgot about her. "A blondie and bluie and a reddie."

While writing that down, Zelda said, "Thank you. Even if it is something as simple as their hairstyles, it does count for something."

There was an awkward pause for a moment when no one said anything. Pipit started swinging his feet back and forth. "They all seemed like 'high maintenance' kind of girls," he suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"They seem like the type of girls who cares a lot about their appearance and spend a lot of time on it and stuff."

Zelda squinted her eyes for a second. "I'll go ahead and write that down, I guess."

Another pause. Aryll walked over the the bunk me and Zelda were sitting on. My sister leaned in and whispered something in Zelda's ear. While she was saying that, I couldn't help but notice her eyes flicker to me for a second.

"Nabooru too, actually," Zelda said out loud.

"Really?" Aryll asked, eyes widening.

Zelda leaned into Aryll and whispered something back. I picked up the words 'Link' and 'going to Ganondorf' in seperate sentences. I have no idea why they were suddenly talking about me, but whatever.

"It could easily be connected!" Aryll said aloud.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Zelda countered. "It could just be a coincedince. But even if it isn't a coincedince, why would that be a cause?"

Aryll shrugged as she walked back to her former place. "It was just an idea. I mean, Malon said something about their hairstyles!" Zelda went ahead and wrote whatever they were talking about down.

"I'm not the only one who feels left out, right?" Midna asked.

"I feel the same," said Pipit. I was about to say something to when I realized I was sitting next to Zelda. And Zelda had the notes. _How could I get a glance at the notes without looking suspicious?_ Suddenly an idea came to mind.

I started fluffing Zelda's long silky hair. This was going to be great.

"Link...why are you playing with my hair...?" she slowly asked, quizzically. I ignored her comment and contuined to thread my fingers through her hair. Sheik gave me an amused look and Midna giggled. Aryll and Pipit started having their own conversation, minding their own business.

"There's something in your hair," I told her. I pretended to pull something out and throw it aside.

"Well, uh, is it out yet?" Zelda asked, somewhat warily.

"It's out," I confirmed, but still played with her blonde hair. "Your hair is so soft and silky. I could just chop it off and use it as a pillow!"_ That didn't sound stupid._

Zelda glanced at me kind of apprehensively. "Okay..."

"Can I braid your hair?" I asked suddenly.

She gave me a strange look but slowly agreed. Everyone else in the room that I could see gave me a very similar look. She turned the other way when I started to pull out her ponytail. Across the room Sheik started making kissy faces at us. Zelda must've done something to make him stop because he did, very suddenly.

I fluffed around with Zelda'a hair, twisting it in strange ways. "Do you even know how to braid hair?" she asked.

"Nope!" I told her. "But I am determined to figure it out!" After a few more minutes of pointless twisting and twirling Zelda finally moved into a position where I could see the notepad.

The paper read, "All 3 girls find Link cute." _Even Zelda's handwriting was beautiful_...but that's beside the fact. They all find me cute? It was a strange similarity, but I said nothing. There was also the hair thing too, I guess.

"You know what?" I asked Zelda. "I can't figure this out! Sorry!" I can't tell if the noise Zelda made after I said that was a sigh of disappointment or relief. Most likely the latter.

"Now what?" Pipit asked suddenly. We all looked around the room, but no one said anything else.

"What time is it?" Midna finally interrupted the silence.

I looked at the watch on my wrist. "Almost 2:45."

Midna hopped off the bed. "Well the next activity, a craft I think, is coming up at 3:00."

"We may as well go down to the mess hall," Sheik stated. _Mess hall it is then._

* * *

**Ohhhh! Stuff is actually starting to happen! *Gasp* It was going a little slower than I liked before, but it finally picked up! Hooray! **

**Well you can congratulate me for putting this chapter out! Yay! I've had it typed up for a while actually, but...things happened. Also, I'm sorry if I haven't done a whole lot of reading on here. Like I said, things happened. If you want to know details I can PM you, I guess.**_  
_

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I would also love it if you could review!**

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays,**

**~Gliss~**

**P.S. As I said earlier, this is the last week for the poll!**


End file.
